Sadame no Koi
by Belleclipse
Summary: Kagome, Kagome, el pájaro en la jaula. ¿Cuándo, cuándo saldrás de ella? Saber cuándo me dejarás salir es lo único que deseo./ Un paso más cerca del final...¿Alguien ha escuchado hablar de la Ciénaga de Oblivion?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie Inuyasha no me pertenecen, los uso como inspiraciòn para mis fics, sin motivos de lucro. Bla-bla-bla, Rumiko es la propietaria y la autora original Bla-bla. Por favor, no demanden ¿vale? Gracias!

* * *

**Prólogo**

Inuyasha y Kagome, estaban ligados al mañana. Con la convicción de dejar que sus días juntos se acumulasen y los vínculos entre ellos se fortaleciesen con el tiempo. Días que ya no serian eclipsados por la oscuridad, ni las sombras del pasado.

O, al menos, eso creía ella.

- ¡Hey, Kagome! - dijo la voz de un Shippo, ahora más crecido, detrás de ella. Se giro, sonriéndole cálidamente.

- Hola, Shippo. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

El _kitsune_ se encogió de hombros, haciendo un puchero arrogante. Kagome le contemplo con cierta nostalgia, conteniendo el anhelo de un abrazo. Las facciones de Shippo habían abandonado las redondeces de la niñez, reafirmándose con los rasgos angulosos de la pubertad. Su cabello, de un rojo incandescente, lo llevaba atado en su acostumbrada coleta alta, que le rozaba la nuca.

- ¿Y donde más ibas a estar, sino? – pregunto, restándole importancia con un ademan de la mano. – Últimamente pasas más tiempo aquí que en la aldea.

_Oh, cierto. _Kagome dio un paso atrás, apoyando su espalda contra la gruesa corteza del roble milenario cuya copa se alzaba por encima de las demás cabezas del bosque de Inuyasha: _Goshinboku_. – Ya, si…- se apresuro a añadir la pelinegra cuando el silencio se extendió demasiado. – Es que, necesitaba pensar. – se esforzó por sonar lo mas despreocupadamente posible pero, aun si Shippo no fuese un _youkai _con los sentidos súper-desarrollados, hasta un hombre con media neurona habría notado la tensión que le atrofiaba los músculos, obligándola a prensar los labios en una línea recta para que los dientes no le rechinaran.

- Vamos, Kagome. No finjas. Se perfectamente lo que ocurre…

- No sé de qué me hablas, Shippo. – Joder, había dicho aquello con mas apremio del que debía…

-…todos estamos conmocionados por la pérdida de Kaede-baba. – Los ojos verde jade de Shippo se tornaron acuosos por la tristeza. Kagome quiso consolarle, pero el zorro parpadeo un par de veces y las lágrimas desaparecieron. Se aclaro la garganta. – Si necesitas desahogarte, bien, creo que está de sobra decir que cuentas conmigo ¿verdad?

La aludida no respondió. Aunque el alivio se manifestó casi instantáneamente en su rostro. Entonces, Shippo había confundido sus cavilaciones con la pena de luto, desde luego, aquello tenía sentido. La anciana Kaede había fallecido en la víspera del solsticio de verano. Le habían encontrado acostada en la cima de una colina de margaritas, a la entrada de la aldea, bajo un cielo azul despejado. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre su vientre rechoncho, aferrando el _yumi_ de sacerdotisa, y su rostro arrugado lucia pleno y en paz. Había tenido una vida tranquila después de la destrucción de Naraku, era la _bunica_ de los hijos de Sango y Miroku y la _sensei _de Kagome; a quien había estado instruyendo en el arte Shinto para que le sucediese en sus labores al partir al otro mundo. Y ella, claro está, había puesto lo mejor de sí para satisfacer las exigencias de _obaa-chan_. Si bien, su desempeño con el arco continuaba siendo un tanto esmirriado.

Ciertamente, el fallecimiento de Kaede-baba representaba un aumento significativo en la carga de responsabilidades de Kagome. Ella tendría que asumir el papel de suma sacerdotisa de la villa, encargándose de la protección de los aldeanos y el cumplimiento de los rituales que conllevaba su nuevo cargo (danzas ceremoniales, matrimonios, etc.). Pero, si era honesta, hacia mucho que no se preocupaba por ello. Los lugareños la conocían y la respetaban, y habían pasado más de dos años desde que algún youkai perturbase la armonía en la aldea. Salvo, quizá, por Lord Sesshomaru, cuyas visitas a Rin seguían siendo motivo de revuelo. Del resto, todo estaba…normal.

Un eco, como de _chap, chap, chap_ resonó en sus oídos…

- ¿Kagome? ¿Me estas escuchando? – el Kitsune, estaba chasqueando los dedos delante de sus ojos, intentando sacarla de su ensoñación. La pelinegra contesto con una sacudida de cabeza.

- Lo siento, Shippo. Me distraje, ¿Decías algo?

Un segundo más tarde deseo no haberle cuestionado nada.

- Si. – asintió el muchacho, mirándola con determinación. - ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

⁰⁰⁰⁰⁰⁰⁰⁰⁰

La noche cayó en el Sengoku, coronada por una resplandeciente luna llena en un cielo escarchado de color tinta. Kagome, refugiada en las habitaciones del templo, estaba por quitarse su _chihaya _cuando una chispa eléctrica le lamio, de arriba abajo, la espina dorsal. Un fuerte aroma especiado inundo sus fosas nasales y sus instintos de miko se despertaron, alertándola acerca de la fuerza demoniaca que acababa de abordar el lugar. Una fuerza que compartía vestigios de esencia humana.

No se atrevió a volverse, hasta que él pronuncio su nombre.

- Kagome. – Kami, _esa _voz. Ronca, como el murmullo de un ruiseñor. Antaño, solo bastaba oírla para que todo su cuerpo se sacudiese por la excitación. En la actualidad, su corazón era el único incapaz de resistirse al sonido, el asqueroso traidor. Rebotaba como una pelota de goma contra su pecho.

- Hola, Inuyasha. – le saludo en tono monocorde. Reenfocándose en la tarea de deshacer el nudo de su _hamaka_. Con las manos, se ayudo a deslizar la prenda, exponiendo sus torneadas piernas con gran facilidad al, ya de por sí, dotado campo de visión del hanyou. A continuación, se desembarazo de la camisa blanca con hombros sueltos de su uniforme, quedando semi-desnuda, a no ser por el largo cabello azabache que le servía de manto a sus sugerentes senos.

El ojidorado midió sus movimientos palmo a palmo, con las manos enfundadas en las mangas de su _aori_ rojo. Le vio doblar cuidadosamente el chihaya en un extremo del cuarto y luego vestirse con un _yukata_ rosa desvaído. Se sentó en el futon, que él había conseguido para ella en una de sus "redadas" con Miroku, y se puso el pelo de medio lado, cepillándolo pacientemente con una peineta que tenia perlas incrustadas, otro regalo suyo, que le había sido otorgado por un terrateniente cuya villa era azotada constantemente por un _Mononoke_ de aspecto repugnante. No fue un gran desafío, dos estocadas con la _Tessaiga_ y el bicho era polvo. Keh, trato de no sentirse frustrado por la falta de oponentes más fuertes y repuso su atención en la chica, situada en el interior de la alcoba. Kagome se trenzo las hebras azabaches tarareando una nana que le había oído murmurar en otras ocasiones. Se sintió como un completo imbécil esperando que le permitiera entrar mientras ella le ignoraba adrede. Bufó, irritado, y fue a tumbarse en su rincón frente al hogar. Kagome no le miro ni una vez, la muy perra.

Pasaron uno, dos, cinco minutos…una eternidad. Reacomodo su posición en el suelo, reposando su cabeza en un puño y tamborileando con su mano libre. La pelinegra avivo un fuego que había encendido en el agujero central de la habitación, donde reposaban leños y un caldero soportado por un tripie que hervía acariciado por las llamas. Olisqueo el aire, el agua condimentada presagiaba una sopa con vegetales y carne de dragón. Gruño para camuflar el rugido de su tripa impaciente.

- Shippo ha preguntado por ti hoy. - la voz de Kagome sonaba calmada al punto de la exasperación. Inuyasha conocía ese tono, era el clásico "te-hablo-por-pura-obligación-así-que-no-te-ilusiones-miserable". Alzo la mirada, buscando patrones de enfado en la suave cara de ella, y lo que encontró fue una expresión impasible rodeada por el halo sobrenatural del fuego, que además resalto dos puntos platinados que titilaban al contraste con la luz, ubicados unos centímetros por debajo de la yugular de la chica. Inconscientemente, se relamió los labios y sus incisivos latieron. Aquella era la marca de emparejamiento, el símbolo de su unión. Si se concentraba un poco, podría revivir el sabor de la sangre de Kagome en su lengua. Picante y dulce a la vez. _Kuso_. No, no, no y mil veces no.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – su proceder fue algo brusco, pero no pudo remediarlo. Tenía que distraerse antes de que su jodida mente tejiera una red de pensamientos indebidos. Joder. Se estaba volviendo como el pervertido de Miroku.

⁰⁰⁰

En el lado opuesto del templo, instalado en su cabaña matrimonial. Un monje pelinegro que jugaba con sus hijas de seis años, estornudo. Él hombre sorbió por la nariz y vislumbro el techo de la casa con el ceño fruncido. Entretanto, las niñas tiraban de sus ropajes de monje, rogándole para que les hiciese de caballito.

_¿Quién andará pensando mal de mí? _

⁰⁰⁰

- Pues que no tenía idea. – replico la pelinegra. – Y es la verdad. Hace dos años que no me cuentas nada. Ni siquiera me tocas. – murmuro la ultima parte para sí misma, empero, sus palabras no escaparon al agudo oído del semi-demonio.

Inuyasha clavo sus orbes doradas en ella. Repitiendo mentalmente. _Dos años_. Quiso explicarse, pero lo que vino después le dejo de piedra.

- Es porque no soy _Kikyou_. – no fue una pregunta. Y cuando los ojos café de ella encontraron los suyos, finalmente, lo supo. Ella tenía tiempo reflexionando al respecto. El vacio en sus ojos, habitualmente cálidos, le saco de quicio.

- ¿¡Es que eres estúpida o que! ¿¡De dónde mierda se te ocurrió eso!

- ¿¡Que yo soy estúpida! – Kagome se puso de pie de un salto, con los puños en los costados. – Oh, no lo sé. ¡Puede que haya sido porque la nombres en sueños o te ausentes días enteros en su tumba y luego no te dignes a darme la cara!

Silencio. Inuyasha a penas pestañeo. Estaba totalmente perplejo. Vale, _si_ había estado soñando con Kikyou y _si _verificaba regularmente su tumba pero…

- Lo sabía. Al final, siempre fui su reemplazo.

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

Se oyó un estrepito cuando Inuyasha atropelló la olla con el caldo, que se volcó, apagando el fuego de la hoguera. Kagome chillo por la sorpresa y el espanto. Estaban a oscuras, mas los ojos del hanyou centellaban como relámpagos en un vendaval, uno que iba a impactar directamente hacia ella. El demonio perro la asió por las muñecas, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared. No había pasión, ni romance en su tacto, solo una creciente y desesperada rabia que contagio a la pelinegra poco a poco, en forma de ráfagas magnéticas que le atenazaron la piel. Inuyasha la forzó a encararle. Y Kagome retrocedió seis años atrás, en una noche de julio, cuando esos mismos ojos de topacio se toparon con los suyos en la penumbra, a la sombra de un árbol que había estado brillando bajo la tenue luz de ánforas blancas. Almas.

El terror envió un escalofrió por su torrente sanguíneo. En esa ocasión, Inuyasha había tenido el mismo semblante decidido que en este momento, iba a decírselo, ahora, las palabras que tanto le habían aterrado en aquel entonces y que le habían hecho escapar…

_No, no, por favor, no lo digas._

- Si, Kagome. – dijo él. Sin titubeos, sin remordimientos. Nada más que una tranquilidad mortal. – Si hubiera podido, me habría marchado con Kikyou.

Kagome dejo de luchar, de respirar, de bombear sangre en su sistema nervioso. Su mente se puso en blanco, su tez perdió el color. ¿No lo vio Inuyasha? Todo su ser colapsando a pedazos justo en sus narices. Sin embargo, ella aun estaba allí, sostenida por él, mirándolo fijamente. E Inuyasha le miraba a ella, sin tapujos, todo él imponencia y decisión. Por fin, lo había aceptado. Se lo había dicho. Un torrente de emociones estallo dentro de ella. El hanyou se aparto y, desprovista de una base que la aguantara, Kagome se desplomo encima de sus muslos.

Silencio.

Percibió que él se daba la vuelta. La estaba abandonando, claro, ya no tenia ningún deber para con ella ¿cierto?, la mentira había caído y él se iba…pero, pero ella aun tenía que saberlo…no podría rebajarse mas ¿verdad?...

- Espera…- su voz sonó hueca. Extraña, inclusive para ella. – Tengo…tengo que saberlo. – No supo a ciencia cierta si le escuchaba o no. Hizo su pregunta. – Dime, ¿era ella en quien pensabas cuando me tomaste?

Recibió un "Vete a la mierda" por respuesta.

Inuyasha se fue. Y, su partida fue como el paso de un Tsunami, que lo que dejan son puros escombros sobre los que no vuelve a construirse nada.

Kagome tardo aproximadamente diez minutos en limpiar el desastre del caldo y una fracción de segundo para que aflorase su resolución.

Se metió en el futon y avisto la luna a través del tragaluz que tenia la estancia. Pensando que Inuyasha estaba más cerca de cumplir su deseo de lo que creía.

¿Owari?

* * *

!Hola! Aquì vamos de nuevo. Esto, he estado un tiempo fuera del panorama de los fics. Y aunque habia comenzado algunos pss, no los continue por falta de tiempo e inspiraciòn. Pero nada como un nuevo proyecto para reencontrarse con los horizontes ¿cierto? espero respuestas, criticas, lo que sea. Serà muy bienvenido. Sè que hay algunos que estan asqueados de esta serie, yo soy una eterna fanàtica. Asì que, bien, para los que se tomen la molestia de leer, pss, espero que me sigan en esta nueva aventura, una continuaciòn desarrollada tres años despuès del final del manga original.

Repito, todo sin fines de lucro.

!Y para los que no saben!

Bunica: abuela o nana. En rumano, si no me equivoco.

Chihaya: Es el uniforme de las sacerdotisas. El kosode blanco, con la hakama roja y toda la cosa ^^.

Yukata: Es un kimono que usaban los japoneses para dormir. Como un pijama.

Ummm...a ver ¿se me escapa alguna palabra?...ne, ne, creo que eso es todo.

En fin. Saludos! Y muchas gracias por leer.


	2. I Resignaciòn

**Hola, aquì esta la continuaciòn. !Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Este capìtulo va dedicado a ti, una y mil veces, con todo mi cariño. A ti, que te tomas la molestia de leer, reìr, llorar, enojarte y disfrutar, compartiendo conmigo en una muda comuniòn.**

**Belleclipse.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I **

**Resignación **

"_Es el único consuelo que puedo darle a mi alma atormentada, aceptar la realidad que chapotea contra mi beatífica burbuja de esperanza…"_

⃝⃝⃝⃝⃝⃝

_**Kikyou, desde el día que nací, tú fuiste la primera mujer que siempre amé. **_

…_Y la única. _

Kagome alzó la mirada, terminando su plegaria en voz baja e inclinándose para depositar el pequeño capullo de una flor de campanilla en una de las vasijas honorarias que había adjunta al santuario. Se distrajo un momento, estudiando la pintura al oleo que Shippo realizara un año antes, a petición de Kaede-baba, inmortalizando las finas facciones de la joven miko que fuese guardiana de la codiciada Shikon no Tama hace cincuenta y seis años: _Kikyou._

Era un cuadro excelente, una réplica exacta de la muchacha que Shippo recordaba. La había dibujado, no como la miko llena de rencor y odio que había sido devuelta a la vida de un modo abrupto, sino, como la simple mujer que había encontrado la paz luego de una existencia dolorosa y difícil. Detuvo su escrutinio en los ojos rasgados de la sacerdotisa, desde su ubicación actual, parecía que le devolviesen la mirada a través del lienzo. Suspiró.

¿Realmente eran tan idénticas como todo el mundo pensaba?

Una ráfaga de aire hizo que la trenza de su cabello oscilara en su espalda, soltándose algunos mechones del agarre, que le hicieron cosquillas en las mejillas y la frente. Atajo uno, y lo coloco detrás de su oreja. Acto seguido, le echo un último vistazo al oleo y luego descendió por la extensa escalinata de piedra que discurría al camino asfaltado de la aldea.

Un grupo de lugareños le saludo al pasar por su lado, le llamaron _Kagome-sama_. Ella esbozo una sonrisa incomoda. A pesar del tiempo, no lograba acostumbrarse a las dedicadas atenciones de los aldeanos. Trato de no sonrojarse como idiota cuando uno de ellos le beso el dorso de la mano.

Es como si Kikyou-sama estuviese viva ¿no creen? – oyó murmurar a uno mientras se alejaban en dirección opuesta a la suya, tirando de una carreta con víveres.

Kagome no se dio por enterada, pero sus ojos, desprovistos del chispeante brillo que los caracterizara en su adolescencia, se vieron ocultos por su fleco.

_**Ella está muerta ¿no es así?, la mujer a la que amaste más que a nada en este mundo. **_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué recordaba las palabras de _Kaou_ justo ahora?

_**Que lastima, que desearas morir solo para ir tras ella.**_

Los pies de Kagome se plantaron en la tierra, estáticos. Había perdido la noción del rumbo que llevaba y ahora, encontrándose con su reflejo distorsionado en la cristalina agua del rio que surcaba la aldea, su trance no aminoro en lo más mínimo, y tampoco lo hicieron los recuerdos; fluyendo en su mente tan inesperadamente como las ondas que el viento creaba en el agua al susurrar.

_**¿Querías ir con ella Inuyasha? **_

Aquella vez el había evadido la pregunta diciendo que su voz lo había traído de vuelta. Ayer-noche, su verdadera respuesta había surgido.

_**Si, Kagome. De haber podido, me habría marchado con Kikyou.**_

La pelinegra se arrodillo sobre la orilla del rio, acercando su rostro al líquido manto traslucido. Una mujer la observo detenidamente aquí y allá, imitando todas sus acciones en el espejo acuoso. Impulsada por un deseo que no entendía, hizo gestos y muecas, guiño un ojo, saco la lengua… Nada. La chica con el atuendo de miko permaneció inalterable, mirándola quizá con un dejo de extrañeza que rayaba en la lastima. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería probar?

A penas si alcanzo a volverse cuando una voz femenina le llamó, abriéndose paso por la neblina que le aletargaba los sentidos y, tal vez, algo más.

-¿Kagome-chan? ¿Hola? – una mujer alta, de largos cabellos castaños que despedía un delicioso aroma a jazmín, se acuclillo junto a ella, poniendo una canasta con ropa recién lavada en un apartado de piedras.

-Sango-chan ¿Qué tal? – la pelinegra ladeo la cara para enfocarle, incapaz de comprender la expresión que su amiga adopto al verle.

Sango se tapo la boca con los manos y ahogo una exclamación, parecía como si se hubiese topado con un fantasma.

-¿Ka…Kagome-chan? ¿Estás bien? – ella hablo despacio, bajando uno de los brazos en su regazo y posando la mano del otro arriba del hombro de la miko.

Kagome sonrió. ¿A qué venía eso? Por supuesto que estaba bien, de hecho, mejor que nunca. Ah, la neblina de nuevo, ¿Qué acababa de decir Sango?

-¿Cómo están Miroku y los niños? – inquirió, sin borrar la sonrisa. Su amiga Sango, tenía una familia muy bonita, con tres niños preciosos, dos niñas y un niño, que había heredado sus rasgos físicos. Ella y Miroku houshi-dono habían realizado su sueño. Atrás habían quedado los días en los que los cachetes del bonzo relucieran con estampados rojos de cinco dedos. La paternidad había hecho de Miroku un hombre más maduro en muchos aspectos, un hombre que valoraba a su esposa por sobre todas las cosas y que se preocupaba por su familia.

Sango, por su parte, estaba radiante. A veces se ausentaba de la aldea para visitar la antigua villa de los _youkai-taijiya_, pero…

_La villa_, repitió una vocecilla en su cabeza, _tengo que ir a la villa_.

-¿Kagome? – Sango se había puesto pálida. La mano en su hombro, trazaba círculos con el pulgar, como si con ello pudiese traer de regreso la consciencia de la pelinegra.

La miko seguía sonriendo. Una sonrisa vacía, famélica, como la de una fría muñeca Kabuki. Un escalofrió recorrió a Sango de pies a cabeza. Kagome estaba demasiado rara, y sus ojos, había algo mal con sus ojos…estaban…

-Sango. ¿Puedes prestarme a Kirara? – el tono era amable pero, a la vez, ajeno, impropio de ella. Sango recogió su mano, estupefacta, sus cejas juntas hasta casi tocarse.

-Kagome…- replico, seria. – Hace años que no monto a Kirara, se la cedí a _Kohaku _¿recuerdas?

Hubo un atisbo de reconocimiento en la pelinegra y su frente se crispo, como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo por asimilarlo. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a Kagome?

-Oh, es verdad. – la miko se izo en sus pies, sacudiéndose la tierra del hakama. - Supongo que lo olvide. – y, de súbito, se echo a reír. – Tendré que pedirle a Shippo que me lleve – murmuro, entre risas. – Shippo me llevara.

Reía tan estruendosamente que a Sango comenzaron a pitarle los tímpanos.

-¡Ya basta Kagome! – se levanto de un salto y la zarandeo, la cabeza de la miko se sacudió de adelante hacia atrás, las risas se acentuaron, mas alto, más agudo, mas desgarradoras. Sango considero darle una bofetada, pero, no tuvo el valor. Así pues, dijo lo único que podría hacer entrar en razón a la pelinegra. - ¡Pídeselo a Inuyasha!

Kagome callo de inmediato. Yaciendo laxa en los brazos de la taijiya. Los ojos de Sango revolotearon por el perfil de la miko, intentando leer en la oscuridad de sus cuencas, ¿Cuándo le habían cambiado de color los ojos a Kagome?

Los labios de la miko se curvaron lentamente, hasta que los dientes quedaron a la vista de la taijiya. Entonces, su vacua mirada se clavo en Sango, dos pozos sin fondo que le calaron los huesos.

-Sango – musito su amiga con melifluidad. - ¿Puedes prestarme a Kirara?

OOOOOOOOOOO

_Entretanto, en un palacio feudal próximo al rio… _

⃝⃝⃝⃝

Un trió compuesto por un zorro, un monje y un hanyou, salía de los aposentos de una princesa fallecida. El cuerpo de la joven había sido poseído por un youkai rana que se la pasaba devorando las almas de los guardias del palacio, aterrorizando a los aldeanos y al _Okashira_.

Miroku houshi-dono se había hecho una reputación en todas las aldeas del norte a base de su ayuda con los exorcismos youkai de cualquier clase. No obstante, la misma fama de eficiente la tenia de carero, (¿¡Un saco de arroz por un _ofuda_! ¡Esta de locos!), aunque, si podía serles de utilidad en este embrollo…

La puerta corrediza del palacio se corrió, y el temple sereno del Houshi le transmitió un alivio instantáneo, habían tenido éxito.

-Por favor, no teman. – dijo este. – Hemos exterminado al demonio, el alma de la princesa podrá ir al Nirvana.

El terrateniente se precipito hacia él, reverenciándole con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. – Oh, Houshi-dono, ¡_dōmo arigatō gozaimasu!_

-Ha sido un placer. – sonrió el monje. - Ahora, ¿el pago?

-Oh, sí, Houshi-dono, claro que sí. – el terrateniente se aclaro la garganta. - ¡Guardias, traigan los sacos de arroz!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Estas mas callado de lo usual, Inuyasha. – advirtió el bonzo, que le observaba de soslayo.

El grupo avanzaba por el camino de retorno a la aldea de Kaede, con el hanyou a la retaguardia, transportando la paga del trabajo. No había dicho una sola palabra desde que abandonasen la aldea por la mañana, tampoco se había quejado de que el youkai rana fuese débil (le había bastado una estocada de Tessaiga para derrotarle) ni había demostrado su mal genio por los comentarios de Shippo acerca de, precisamente, la falta de este.

- …

- Oye, _Inu-baka_, Miroku te está hablando. – le espeto el Kitsune, que le llegaba ahora por encima de la cintura con lo que no podía subirse a su hombro para fastidiarle. - ¿Es que tu y Kagome pelearon o algo por el estilo?

Miroku se tenso, preparado para un arranque de furia por parte del hanyou. Inuyasha no hizo nada. Su concentración exclusivamente para sus pies, que iban uno detrás de otro.

-Déjale, Shippo. Está claro que Inuyasha, tiene otras cosas en que pensar.

_Pensar…_

_**¿Era ella en quien pensabas cuando me tomaste?**_

Sus incisivos apuñalaron la carne de su labio inferior y el sabor a oxido y sal de su propia sangre se derramo en su lengua. Maldita Kagome.

_**Es porque no soy ella.**_

_**Después de todo soy, solo un reemplazo por Kikyou.**_

_Kagome-no-baka, no importa cuántas veces se lo dije…niña estúpida._

_**Oh, no lo sé. ¡Puede que haya sido porque la nombres en sueños o te ausentes días enteros en su tumba y luego no te dignes a darme la cara!**_

-¡Ag! ¡MALDICION! – gruño iracundo. Sin querer, sus garras cortaron una de las amarras de su carga y uno de los sacos dio de bruces al suelo. Los granos blancos esparciéndose por la hierba verde como una nevada prematura. _Kuso._

-¡Inuyasha idiota! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! – le riño Shippo.

-Cierto, Inuyasha. – la voz del monje, estaba teñida de falso sosiego. _Amenazadora_. El hanyou se estremeció.

-Mi…Miroku…- tartamudeo, moviendo las manos.

-Descuida, Inuyasha. – el hombre entrecerró los parpados. – No pasa nada solo…

_Gulp. _

-…¡ACABAS DE TIRAR AL DEMONIO EL PAN DE MIS HIJOS, MISERABLE!

_BONK. BONK. BONK. BONK. BONK. __BONK._

Shippo se encogió de hombros. Miroku era terrible cuando se enojaba, seguro que las sandalias iban a dejarle marcas en el cerebro a Inu-baka.

⃝⃝⃝⃝⃝⃝⃝

La cueva, estaba tal cual la ocasión en que la pisó por vez primera. Gélida y amedrentadora, rodeada por ese halo sobrenatural que te entumece, probándote, para saber si eres digno de pisar tierras sagradas.

La mujer enfila con paso seguro, su objetivo impreso en el subconsciente como un grabado a fuego. Allí está la _momia_. La figura de una fémina siendo absorbida por un youkai…

_**Hace muchos siglos, ella era una miko…**_

_Midoriko…_

_**Capaz de purificar las cuatro almas…**_

Extendió un brazo al pecho de la momia, sin llegar a tocarlo. Había un enorme agujero en el cabo izquierdo.

-De aquí nació la Shikon no Tama…- articulo quedamente. – La perla de los cuatro espíritus, que desapareció de este mundo seis años atrás…

_**Ahí ambos, Midoriko y el youkai, murieron…**_

_La unión de las cuatro almas, Ara-mitama, que es el coraje, Nigi-mitama, por la amistad, Kushi-mitama es la sabiduría y, finalmente, Saki-mitama, el amor…_

Kagome contemplo la faz de Midoriko, que no era más que un montón de huesos degradados por el tiempo…

-Cincuenta y seis años en el pasado, la perla iba a ser utilizada para formular un deseo puro, que enlazaría las vidas de dos personas…lamentablemente, ese deseo no pudo realizarse. – giro sobre sus talones. - Pero, si la perla volviera a crearse…quizás…

_Solo quizás…_

⃝⃝⃝⃝⃝⃝⃝

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Inuyasha. – agradeció el bonzo.

El hanyou bufo.

¡Miroku!

Tres pares de ojos se volvieron para visualizar a una mujer que corría hacia ellos como alma que lleva el diablo. Las alarmas del semi-demonio se activaron por inercia, no le gustaba nada la expresión de Sango.

El monje, por otro lado, sonrió. Abriendo los brazos. A Sanguito no le simpatizaban las muestras públicas de afecto pero, al parecer, hoy su esposa salía a recibirlo como Buddah mandaba. – Sango. – murmuro, a medida que ella zanjaba la distancia que los separaba. Un paso más y la tendría envuelta entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y espero…

_Y espero…_

_Y espero…_

-¡Inuyasha! – acuso la taijiya. Pasando de largo al monje, que se hallaba en una posición bastante peculiar, con los labios formando esa extraña mueca estaba muy cerca de parecer un _Koi_.

_¿Na…nani?_

-¿Eh? – el hanyou estaba tan, o incluso más sorprendido que el houshi-dono cuando la pelicafe se abalanzo sobre él, sujetándole de la tela de su aori rojo.

¿Qué pasa Sango? – se adelanto a preguntar Shippo.

Ka…go…me – mascullo, jadeando por retener el aire en sus pulmones.

Ese nombre…de entre todos los que podría haber dicho, Inuyasha reacciono de inmediato. - ¿¡Qué Sango! ¿¡Que sucede con Kagome! - la angustia tiño su voz con amargura. Si esa tonta había hecho algo imprudente…

Joder. La había dejado sola en el templo la noche anterior, si bien había ido a chequearla al alba, antes de partir con Miroku. Ella había estado dormida, lo que indicaba que todo estaba bien ¿o no?, la perra no parecía afligida ni nada. Kuso, ni siquiera había llorado…

-¡Contesta, Sango! ¿¡Dónde mierda esta Kagome!

-Ella…ella se fue. Sola, en un caballo. – Sango hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para coordinar los vocablos. – Ella, tenía un comportamiento fuera de lo normal. Parecía ajena a la realidad…

_Kagome…_

-¿No te dijo a donde iría? – intervino el bonzo, con semblante severo. Comprendía, no estaban para romances en este instante.

-Si. – Sango estaba cada vez más acelerada. – Se dirigía a la aldea de los youkai-taijiya.

Inuyasha estaba perplejo. ¿Por qué Kagome…?

- Le di un té, pensé que la tranquilizaría. - prosiguio la ex-taijiya - La deje en la cabaña con los niños mientras iba a tender la ropa…y cuando volví, se había esfumado. Las gemelas me contaron que la vieron ensillar un caballo y ella simplemente se alejo galopando.

Inuyasha no necesito oír nada más. Sus instintos bombearon salvajemente, la adrenalina arremolinándose en sus venas. Su ego youkai arrojando chispas, furioso, asustado.

Su perra estaba ahí fuera, en el bosque, sola. Posiblemente en peligro. Kuso. Sus piernas corrían a su máxima potencia, surcando la maleza, los arboles, las rocas, tanteando a ciegas el terreno.

Y como que se llamaba Inuyasha que no había lugar en el cielo o en el infierno lo suficientemente vasto para ocultar el llamado de la sangre de un macho emparejado. Gruño, sintiendo que sus pupilas latían…

No, se equivocaba, todo su ser estaba temblando.

La encontraría. Y por Kami, que Kagome tuviese una muy, pero que muy buena excusa que plantearle, porque si no…

La ira de Inuyasha arremetería contra ella con la furia de mil meteoritos, Kagome Higurashi aprendería por las malas el verdadero significado de la palabra _vinculado…_

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿Que tal? Bueno, malo, pèsimo...? Hay muchos adjetivos xDDDD Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Dika 1**

**Yukina Higurashi**

**virginia260**

**vrt**

**Kagome Nekko**

**Y a todos aquellos que han puesto la historia en sus alertas y favoritos! La verdad no me esperaba esta respuesta, asì que voy a poner todo mi empeño para que este fic siga cubriendo sus expectativas.**

**!Y ahora un poco de Vocabulario! ^w^!**

**Taijiya: **Exterminador.

**Villa youkai-Taijiya:** Villa de los exterminadores de demonios.

**Houshi-dono: **Sacerdote, monje.

**Bonzo:** Hombre al servicio de Buddah.

**Ofuda:** Pergamino sagrado para realizar exorcismos.

_**Ummm, creo que no se escapa nada ¿cierto? espero que no...**_

_**Saludos, y nos leeremos en un pròximo capitulo. ^^**_


	3. II Ultimatùm

**!Hola! ¿Como estamos? Espero que excelente. El siguiente capìtulo contiene escenas de lenguaje, salud, SEXO y violencia, que solo pueden ser leìdos bajo tù propia responsabilidad. Si no te gusta el lemon/lime te sugiero que pases de largo este cap. ^^**

**Y, como siempre, una y mil veces: Este capìtulo esta dedicado a TI, ojala y lleguemos muy lejos.**

**Belleclipse.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II**

**Ultimátum **

"_Esos ojos tuyos, que nada tienen que envidiarle al sol…creo que puedo permitirme fundirme en ellos, una vez más…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pelaje del caballo es áspero, pero lo compensa con su cálido aliento que le roza la palma de la mano. Tal vez un tanto irregular a causa del cansancio. Pobre animal. Le dejaría que llenase el gaznate a sus anchas en el rio, se lo merecía.

Era un milagro que estuviese vivo, después de todo.

Se agacho, limpiándose las sucias manos en la pureza del agua. ¡Qué asco!, Estaban manchadas de lodo y una sustancia viscosa y coagulada.

_Sangre negra… _

Los youkai tenían una sangre oscura y corrupta, resultado de sus almas malignas. Y ahora, toda su chihaya estaba salpicada con motas de color tinta. _Psè_.

No obstante, se dijo, sacándose la camisa curtida de la hakama por los brazos; ese grupito de demonios le había ayudado a materializar el poder que buscaba. Lo había conseguido, aunque por una milésima de segundo:

Extraer las auras malignas al interior de su cuerpo.

No fue suficiente, por supuesto. Necesitaba pelear con demonios que poseyeran un _youki _más resistente a su habilidad purificadora.

Suspiro.

Al final, el _oni _de tres cabezas y los ciempiés mutantes habían terminado desvaneciéndose dentro de ella, recordó con fastidio.

_Y la sensación no había sido mucho más placentera._

Tiro sus ropas cerca de las patas del caballo, demasiado ocupado en beber como para sobresaltarse, y midió la velocidad de la corriente con una hoja seca. Bien, aparentemente no correría el riesgo de ser arrastrada rio abajo si se zambullía por un rato.

De un chapuzón, se adentro en las friolentas aguas hasta la coronilla y luego emergió, hallando respaldo en un recodo de piedras. Observo ausentemente el matizado cielo naranja del crepúsculo, preguntándose cuantos atardeceres le restaban antes de consumar su meta.

Por lo demás, no podía sentir _nada_.

_**Vacía, como una cascaron. **_

- Curioso, muy curioso. – murmuro para sí, palpando su pecho izquierdo. Muy quieta, entonces, percibió el latido acompasado de su corazón. Otro suspiro. No había podido deshacerse de él, pero con su mente dormida no había de que preocuparse, podía tener la certeza de que sus sentimientos ya no serian un estorbo.

Era la mente la que idealizaba las emociones, de todas formas.

Un escalofrió le erizo los bellos de la piel al detectar una presencia acercándose a gran velocidad hacia su dirección. El youki de la criatura especiaba el aire, metiéndose por sus poros, provocando que cierta cicatriz en su cuello llamease.

Escucho un juramento. Oh, de verdad no creería que iba a ser tan descuidada como para bajar su guardia ¿o sí? Por supuesto que había puesto una _Kekkai _alrededor del rio. Ni que fuera estúpida.

Volvió a suspirar. Era el tercero ¿no?, plegó los parpados y se sumergió hasta la mandíbula, la concentración de energía fuera de su barrera incremento y entonces, el individuo atravesó sus defensas.

Y, joder, si bien no lo estaba mirando, el ardor bajo su yugular era una advertencia al rojo vivo que pitaba: _estas-metida-en-un-lio. _

-…-

_Rojo._ Había mucho rojo en derredor. La sangre negra que había descubierto en un claro del bosque lo había conducido al límite, su ego demoniaco estaba hirviendo, sus sentidos trabajando a toda máquina.

El flujo de su esencia estaba próximo, una estela de ciruelos y flores que cantaba para su sangre.

_Correr. Correr. Correr._

¡Maldición!

No gruño de dolor cuando impacto de frente contra una Kekkai. Eso eran buenas noticias, y el alivio y la ira guerrearon en sus adentros. ¿Cuál ganaría?

Desenfundo la Tessaiga de su vaina, y la espada palpito, adquiriendo una tonalidad carmesí.

Su perra estaba ahí dentro, e iría a por ella.

Levanto la katana con ambas manos por encima de su cabeza y corto la circulación de energía de un golpe. Luego resguardo la espada de vuelta a su funda.

Anduvo pausadamente, oponiéndose a sus ganas de surcar la distancia de un salto. La rabia había sido la triunfadora en su disputa emocional una vez que constato que la sangre de Kagome no estaba mezclada con la putrefacción youkai. Empero, eso significaba que ella había tenido un enfrentamiento y su comportamiento temerario podría haber traído consecuencias serias, además de volverlo loco. La idea de que un youkai hubiese osado tocarle un solo cabello. Respiro, su visión era una pantalla de fuego, y no debía aflorar su parte youkai en este momento, primero ella tenía que explicarse.

Nadie podía ser tan imprudente. Trono sus garras, una vaga treta para controlar el estrés.

Por fin, la vio. O cuando mucho, los espesos cabellos negros de su coronilla. Esa perra, no se dignaba a enfrentarle si quiera. ¡Carajo!

_Inspirar, espirar, inspirar, espirar…_

**¿Te divertiste hoy, Kagome?** – su voz sonó distorsionada. No era solamente Inuyasha quien hablaba, sino un youkai perro muy emparejado y MUY cabreado.

La maldita no le prestó atención, como si él no fuese más que una mosca zumbando en su oído.

Gruño.

**Kagome, ¡respóndeme con un demonio! – **no supo en qué momento solvento el escaso espacio que los separaba, pero todo su ser vibro cuando sus garras se cerraron entorno a los mojados brazos femeninos, alzando la figura sin el mínimo esfuerzo, poniéndola de cara a él. A pesar de que lo sabía de antemano, inspecciono concienzudamente el perfil de la miko en busca de arañazos o algún tipo de herida.

Keh. La perra estaba perfectamente sana y salva. Pego su ceño al de ella, sintiendo el calor de su aliento en los labios.

Los rizos de Kagome goteaban agua, y su cara estaba húmeda, no, su cuerpo entero lo estaba. Inuyasha permitió que su aroma le relajara, borrando cualquier rastro de preocupación y pena que pudiera haberle estado carcomiendo las entrañas por culpa de sus pensamientos fatídicos.

**¿Tienes alguna **jodida pista…- prosiguió, mas calmadamente. – del miedo que sentí al no encontrarte en la aldea de los youkai-taijiya?

¿Por qué habrías de preocuparte?

Inuyasha abrió los ojos de tal forma que temió, se le saldrían de orbita.

¡Maldita sea, Kagome! – rugió, al borde de la exasperación.

No es lo que dijiste anoche…- continuo ella, como si nada. – ¿que de haber podido te habrías marchado con…?

La frase quedo inconclusa. Lo siguiente que intuyo Kagome fue que su cuerpo había sido pegado fuertemente contra el suelo rocoso y que un amplio y musculoso semi-demonio se posicionaba sobre ella, fulminándola con esas orbes doradas que parecían oro liquido.

_**Hace dos años que no me tocas…**_

Inuyasha aulló, mostrando los colmillos, y escondió su rostro en el hueco entre la clavícula y la nuca de Kagome. Aspiro su olor, acariciando la tersa piel con la punta de su nariz, rasguñándola levemente con sus colmillos, chupando, lamiendo. Se detuvo en su oreja, donde exhalo una bocanada de su ardiente halito.

Es esto lo que quieres, perra. – susurro amenazadoramente. Sus garras subieron por los muslos, rasgaron la entrepierna y acariciaron el estomago plano, saltándose el botón femenino, que ya empezaba a emanar la libido del sexo. – Lo tendrás. – asevero, apartándose de ella para arrancarse el aori de la rata de fuego con irritación. El _kosode _blanco y la hakama sufrieron el mismo destino.

No iba a ser romántico, ni delicado, estaba enojado, frustrado; y ella estaba allí, bajo suyo, sin demostrar un solo dejo de sentimientos, _inexpresiva_, como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana.

_Algo esta mal. - _Lo previno su voz de la razón.

**Ponte boca abajo**. – demando, cegado por su orgullo.

No, Inuyasha. – si hubiese escuchando atentamente, quizá habría detectado la desapasionada entonación de Kagome; pero a estas alturas Inuyasha era un sordo voluntario, domado por el instinto.

**¡Hazlo!** – ladro. Rodándola el mismo cuando la muchacha rechazo su orden por segunda vez.

Admiro el esplendor de la espalda femenina, las curvas marcadas, el pigmento trigueño de su piel, la melena húmeda que caía en cascada de medio lado, adherida a su hombro.

**Recarga el peso en tus rodillas. **

Ella accedió dócilmente esta vez, juntando los brazos en los costados y ladeando la cabeza.

_Algo está __**M-A-L **__pero que muy mal._

Inuyasha la afirmo por las caderas, invadiendo el capullo de la hembra con una de sus garras. Las paredes de ella acogieron su dedo con una jugosa bienvenida. El semi-demonio sonrió con malicia. Retiro el dedo y contemplo la sustancia pegajosa e incolora que impregnaba sus yemas. Se hinco en la espalda de la pelinegra, acercando los dedos a la cara de esta.

**¿No, Inuyasha?** – repitió, despectivo. – **Perra, embustera.**

No, Inuya... – pidió de nuevo, mientras el hanyou la penetraba de un empujón.

**¡Kuso! – **grito, delirando de placer. Su miembro arropado por la cavidad de la hembra, cálida, apretada, dulce.

La embistió sin piedad, pellizcando sus areolas, palmeando el proporcionado trasero. – Keh. ¿No era esto lo que querías, Kagome? Que yo…con estas malditas manos…- la levanto, quedando ambos arrodillados. Sus cuerpos conectados.

Kagome acepto el compás desbocado con el que él la bombeaba, una y otra y otra vez. Él se tiro de espaldas al suelo, llevándola consigo, forzándola a cabalgarlo. El sudor de los dos fusionándose, y sus gemidos…solo los de él.

Inuyasha salió de su interior, y coloco a la hembra en posición lateral, descansando uno de los muslos en su hombro, entrelazo su mano libre con la de ella, y arremetió de nuevo.

Kagome se retorcía contra el, aferraba sus hombros, arañaba sus caderas, pero, de alguna forma, sus acciones lucían mecánicas, como si estuviese en piloto automático y ella respondiese a los deseos de su organismo. Sus ojos no lo enfocaron ni una sola vez, e Inuyasha llego al clímax con el terrible presentimiento de que, en efecto, algo andaba definitivamente mal.

El cuello uterino de ella lo enguanto deliciosamente, convulsionando, y sus jugos le empaparon. Inuyasha disemino su simiente en ella al tiempo que la asía de los cabellos y le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, encajando los colmillos en las cicatrices redondeadas de la yugular.

La sangre de ella lo condujo al éxtasis del paraíso, y ella tuvo otro orgasmo mientras le tiraba de las hebras plateadas.

Saciado y visiblemente más calmado, Inuyasha lamio la herida y le aparto cuidadosamente el pelo de la frente.

Kagome. – llamo. Elevando su mentón con el índice. Mierda, no la había besado ni una vez. Esta debía ser la culpabilidad post-sexo-indolente. – Kuso, yo…- descendió su perfil para estar a la altura de la boca de ella, la besaría…

¡Esto no se trata de eso! – dijo ella, impeliéndole.

Inuyasha se puso de piedra. Confundido.

Kagome corrió hacia sus ropas como si le fuera la vida en ello, las paso de largo y se arrojo al rio. El caballo, dormido hasta entonces, se espabilo, relinchando.

Un torrente de emociones asalto la mente del semi-demonio al comprender las intenciones de la miko, entre tanto ella se restregaba indiferente en el rio.

Estaba borrando la esencia de él de su cuerpo, como si estuviese deshaciéndose de la mugre.

_**¡Esto no se trata de eso!**_

Inuyasha se incorporo. Pasando por alto el dolor que le quemaba el pecho. Herido en su orgullo.

Había sido por gusto y no por amor que ella se había sometido a él, para probarle que le valía bledo si la tomaba o no, que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, que lo repudiaba.

Recogió sus ropas, vistiéndose en lo que canta un gallo, y se giro.

Tú y yo ajustaremos cuentas luego. – dijo alto, para que le oyese. – Y si se te ocurre irte para otro sitio, te cazare.

Dicho esto, se fue. Corriendo despavorido, dolido y, de ser posible, más molesto que antes.

Por su parte, Kagome concluyo su baño, tarareando sin cesar, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Ahhhh, ¿que tal? !Que enredo! _! ¿Cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de Kagome? ¿Porque Inuyasha huyo? ¿Que es lo que se esconde bajo esa fachada de "macho alfa"? Owwww...**

**En fin, tal vez lo sepamos luego...Ya que, bien, les he de confesar que yo no controlo esto, solo aparece en mi cabeza y lo escribo, asì que bien, estoy tan desconcertada como ustedes xDDDDDDDD **

**Bueno, a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempito de leer:**

**Kagome-Nekko**

**Yukina Higurashi**

**virginia260: Linda ^^, aprovechare para responderte tu post de la amazona en este apartado. ¿Que si sera dramàtico o divertido? Como dije anteriormente, yo voy escribiendo acorde a los flashes que aparecen en mi cabecita, pero !vamos! soy mujer, ¿y a que mujer no le gusta el drama?, xDDD de modo que, la respuesta es si, en ambos casos, me gusta mucho tener variaciones en cuanto a los gèneros de mis fics, un poco de todo, lo resumiria bien. Ya sabes, diversiòn, drama, gore, cursilerias...etcètera. ^^ Espero haber aclarado tu duda. Por otro lado, en lo relativo al e-mail...rayos, desearìa poder complacerte con eso, pero la verdad es que no lo uso casi U.u, por lo cual no considero justo dàrtelo cuando las probabilidades de que me encuentres on-line son pràcticamente nulas. Lo siento. No obstante, cualquier pregunta que tengas siempre puedo respondertela por aquì si asì lo deseas. ^^. Gracias por el apoyo. Y ahora te pedire un favor, si no es abusar, El capitulo de UNA NOCHE DE COPAS ¿tardara mucho? Estoy en ascuas, ¿o tù y chobits me dejaran con la duda? Hombre, yo tambièn soy lectora, comprender mi posiciòn por favor T.T. Fuera de eso màs nada, que estes muy bien xDDDD.**

**Dika1**

**mistontli**

**fndfp**

**Muchisimas gracias.**

**Nos leemos en el proximo cap. **

_**¿Que pasara a partir de ahora con nuestros protagonistas?**_


	4. III Sentimientos

**Sentimientos**

_Fuiste tú, la que me ayudo a recuperar mi corazón. No hay manera de que te pierda._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- El ambiente esta denso esta noche. – susurro un agotado monje mientras se tumbaba en el porche de la cabaña junto a su esposa. Había sido su turno de dormir a los bebes, y luego de cuatro horas de historias y caballitos (sus gemelas tenían una especial afición a montar la espalda de su padre) los tres pequeños habían caído rendidos. ¡Uf! Jamás volvería a subestimar a las madres. ¿Cuánto le llevaba a Sango? ¿Segundos?...

…bueno, eso no era lo más importante ahora.

- Demasiado silencio. – murmuro su esposa, con los brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas.

Miroku observo el manto índigo del cielo, meditabundo.

- Ya han pasado tres días. – comento.

- Si. Eso es lo que me preocupa.

- El orgullo puede nublar el corazón. – apunto reflexivamente el houshi.

- No. – Sango meneo la cabeza. – Esta vez es distinto. Algo grave les paso a esos dos. ¿Sabías que Inuyasha ni siquiera está durmiendo en la aldea?

- Si, Shippo menciono una cosa o dos al respecto.

- Y Kagome. – prosiguió Sango, escondiendo la barbilla entre los brazos. – Desde ese día, solo para en el templo para descansar y después vuelve a partir al alba. ¿Por qué fue a la villa de los youkai – taijiya esa vez? ¿Que podría haber en mi antiguo hogar que le interesase?

….

- No lo sé. – contesto el bonzo al cabo de unos minutos.

Ambos suspiraron. Entonces, Sango busco refugio en el pecho del hombre, alzándose ligeramente para poder tirar de su labio inferior en una corta caricia.

- ¿Y eso porque fue? – inquirió su esposo, con una sonrisita traviesa. Miroku nunca cambiaria.

- Tú cállate y abrázame. – ordeno la pelicafe, hundiendo el sonrojado rostro en las ropas del monje, aferrándose a él como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Se quedaron en silencio. Con la brisa zumbando en sus oídos y el compas de sus corazones siguiendo la misma danza agitada.

Tal vez fuese la angustia del momento pero, Sango tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto. Como si ella y Miroku fuesen a separarse pronto.

Se le encogió el corazón de solo pensarlo.

No. Eso era imposible. Ella y su esposo nunca se separarían ¿verdad?

_¿Verdad? _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Llegaste._

_- Dijiste que me darías caza si me marchaba ¿o no?_

_Silencio. _

_Inuyasha le dio la espalda. Casi puede adivinar los puños escondidos en las mangas del aori, los colmillos ensañados con el labio inferior. La oreja izquierda moviéndose imperceptiblemente con cada sonido que produce la figura femenina, tensándose cuando un jadeo abandona quedamente la garganta de ella al sentarse en un rincón. _

_Había sido demasiado brusco. Una bestia. ¿Realmente tiene derecho de enfadarse con Kagome?_

_- Tú… ¿estás bien? _

_- Si. – la respuesta de ella es firme, sin vacilaciones. Pero no es capaz de hallar consuelo en ese monosílabo. Necesita arreglar las cosas con ella o el tormento nunca acabara. _

_- Sobre lo que dije antes…_

_- Descuida, Inuyasha. Entiendo._

_El semi-demonio gruñe. Conteniendo el deseo de zarandear a esa mujer por los hombros. ¿Qué es lo que ella __**entendía **__exactamente? Inuyasha resopla, no le importa el dolor que sus garras le producen al encajarse en la carne de sus palmas. Eso no es nada, comparado con lo que la actitud de Kagome le está provocando. _

_- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? – inquiere. – Sango estaba preocupada. _

_- Quería ver algo. _

_- Esa no es excusa, Kagome. – la encara. Y está seguro de que esa imagen le perseguirá por la eternidad: Kagome se encuentra acurrucada en un ángulo de la habitación. Su cabello azul-noche le arranca destellos al halo lunar que se cuela por el tragaluz, las ropas de sacerdotisa se le adhieren al cuerpo como una segunda piel, y su expresión es inescrutable mientras le sostiene la mirada. _

_«__Hueca. Impersonal. Distante.__»_

_**Ella estaba actuando muy extraño. **_

_- Sabes perfectamente que desde que derrotamos a Naraku los youkai de menor nivel no se atienen a nada. Pudiste salir herida. – __y yo no me lo habría perdonado. __Arguyo en su fuero interno._

_- ¿Importa? _

_- Inuyasha dio un paso hacia atrás como si le hubiese abofeteado. _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Eso. ¿Importa verdaderamente si hay youkai allí afuera? Soy una miko ¿o no? Cuando acepte permanecer en esta época, también acepte tener a mi cargo las tareas de una sacerdotisa. Exterminar youkai es una de ellas. _

_Dijo todo aquello con tal resolución que la sangre de Inuyasha hirvió, literalmente. _

_- ¡DE NINGUNA JODIDA FORMA! – rugió. - ¡YO ESTOY A TU LADO! ¡NO HAY RAZON PARA QUE TENGAS QUE PELEAR! ¡TU NO CORRERAS EL MISMO DESTINO QUE…!_

- ¿El mismo destino que Kikyou?

_Un búho ululo al posarse en la rama de un árbol cercano, el viento silbo sobre la hierba, haciendo crujir las persianas del templo, el único eco que rompía el mutismo en el tatami._

_- Jure que te protegería con mi vida. – esquivo el hanyou. _

_- Te libero de tu juramento. – replico la pelinegra. - Es más, te libero de cualquier lazo que te ate a mí, Inuyasha. _

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ella no podía haber estado hablando en serio. _

Inuyasha hizo una cabriola en el aire, levantando motas de polvo al aterrizar sobre la tierra infértil que rodeaba la cueva de cuarzo. Los recuerdos de esa noche son como latigazos en su espalda.

_**Nos liberare a ambos. **_

_Kagome._

_**Si, Kagome. De haber podido, me habría marchado con Kikyou. **_

No mentía cuando dijo aquello, pero tampoco había estado todo zanjado. Reconoce que, en algún momento llego a desear su propia muerte para seguir a Kikyou. La mujer a la que había amado por primera vez y con la que había creado un abanico de sueños para un futuro que los incluía juntos. Le habían arrebatado esa ilusión injustamente, y el había "muerto" odiando a la persona que hubiese despertado tantas sensaciones en él. Cada vez que se encontraba con Kikyou, el Inuyasha de hace 50 años regresaba con ella, el hanyou que habría renunciado a su lado demoniaco para estar con ella como un humano corriente. El Inuyasha que la amaba a pesar del odio, y que deseaba salvarla.

_Ese_ Inuyasha, había rogado morir cuando llego el momento de que Kikyou abandonara este mundo.

Pero hubo otra parte de él que se rehusó.

Un Inuyasha de 50 años después, un corazón que había estado muerto y que latía gracias a alguien más.

Kagome lo había reconectado con su corazón perdido. Y la idea de dejarla sola era una constante pugna contra su otro yo. Kagome representaba la libertad, la aceptación, la alegría y la confianza que nunca había podido disfrutar. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido? Solía preguntarse, ¿Qué esa niña con ropas extrañas, maravilloso aroma y un carácter de los mil demonios estaba siempre a su lado?

Ella había sacado a relucir una faceta de él que le resultaba extraña al Inuyasha de 50 años atrás. Este era un Inuyasha que reía, disfrutaba, discutía, celaba, comía ramen y tenía a gente a la cual proteger.

El otro Inuyasha no estaba de acuerdo. ¿Cómo podía él ser feliz mientras Kikyou lo entregaba todo y sufría?

_**La muerte de Kikyou es motivo de dolor para todos, pero a ti te duele más que al resto. Y eso está bien.**_

En esa ocasión, su corazón escogió definitivamente. Sería el Inuyasha de Kagome, y la protegería a costa de lo que fuera.

Se abrió una brecha a través del dolor, una calidez que lo envolvió de los pies a la cabeza. No estaba solo.

Y de pronto sucedió lo que mas temía. El pozo que servía de nexo entre las dos épocas dejo de funcionar.

_Y estuve solo de nuevo._

Acompañaba a Miroku en sus pesquisas, aguantaba los interminables parloteos de Shippo acerca de sus exámenes Kitsune, jugaba con las gemelas de Sango (a pesar de que le tiraran de las orejas y lo llamaran Inu-no-niichan) y asistía a las misas de Kaede-baba para Kikyou.

Sin embargo, por cada tres días, chequeaba el pozo. Pasaba interminables horas entrando y saliendo de su interior, maldiciendo, suplicando, escarbando en su fondo (tal vez lograse cavar un túnel hacia el otro mundo). Nada funcionaba. Kagome no volvía, y su ausencia le hizo experimentar una de las sensaciones más espantosas del universo: El vacio.

La realidad a su alrededor era monótona, absurda.

¿Qué sentido tendría pegarle a Shippo si ella no estaba para reprenderle?

¿Había razón para sonreír si ella no estaba por allí, presumiendo de las técnicas de curación que había aprendido con las hierbas medicinales, instándole para que ayudara a algún sonso humano que estuviese en problemas, llamándole, retándole?

Durante las noches observaba abstraídamente las estrellas con la estúpida idea de que una estrella fugaz le compadeciera y se animase a escuchar su petición. Se sonreía altaneramente ante ese pensamiento, pedir deseos a las estrellas había sido una costumbre adquirida de ella.

_Entonces, ella regreso. _

La vida recobro su cauce. Y una noche de eclipse, sus instintos la reclamaron como su compañera.

_Los problemas comenzaron ahí. –_ se dijo, accediendo a las profundidades de la roca brillante. El aroma de los cadáveres era picante y putrefacto, se obligo a respirar por la boca.

La momia con la armadura de general miraba sin mirar hacia un punto aislado. Inuyasha la examino detenidamente, sin ser consciente de lo que buscaba. La respuesta a la actitud de Kagome estaba en ese lugar.

_**Ella, tenía un comportamiento fuera de lo normal. Parecía ajena a la realidad…**_

_**Se dirigía a la aldea de los youkai-taijiya…**_

_Kagome se pasa horas encerrada en sí misma en el Goshinboku. La he estado vigilando por ti, Inu-baka. Más te vale que te des prisa en terminar lo que estás haciendo, o ella lo malentenderá. _

El enano (Aun no era lo bastante alto como para superarle, Keh.) había tenido razón.

_**Es porque no soy **__**Kikyou**__**.**_

_**Oh, no lo sé. ¡Puede que haya sido porque la nombres en sueños o te ausentes días enteros en su tumba y luego no te dignes a darme la cara!**_

_**Lo sabía. Al final, siempre fui su reemplazo.**_

Cuando la oyó decir eso. Exploto. ¿Cómo podía ella creer que luego de todo lo que habían pasado juntos él la consideraba un reemplazo por Kikyou?

_**Kagome, es Kagome. No hay reemplazo para ti.**_

Se lo había explicado esa vez. Había pensado que las cosas estaban claras.

_**Hace dos años que no me tocas.**_

Tendría que haberle confesado todo. La culpa era del bueno para nada de Toutousai y del idiota del segundo Hosenki, es decir, ¿costaba mucho pedir que una joya indestructible fuese ensartada en uno de sus colmillos? Ah, pero tenían que ser sendos viejos quisquillosos. A uno le había llevado dos años cultivar la joya perfecta (y ¡joder! Luchar contra el demonio que custodiaba la aurora boreal había sido un dolor en el trasero) capaz de soportar el haz jade de la aurora confinado en su interior, una luz que resplandecería eternamente cada vez que muriera el sol en el oeste. Y el otro (Toutousai) le había arrancado más de ocho colmillos tratando de otorgarle a estos la equilibrada redondez de una alianza que se ajustase al dedo anular. Increíble, para un viejo que alardeaba de su reputación de herrero maravilla.

_Una alianza._ Había oído una vez de la "caja mágica" del mundo de Kagome que las hembras casadas recibían una alianza, un aro, de sus parejas. El símbolo de la fidelidad y del amor de sus esposos. En un principio, le pareció la mayor idiotez del planeta. ¿Cómo un simple aro podía representar el amor eterno? Y luego recordó todo a lo que Kagome había renunciado para estar con él, todo lo que le había dado. Y quiso hacer algo por ella.

Si bien estaban unidos por la ley de los youkais, probablemente ella valoraría tener un pedazo de sus costumbres humanas.

Rebusco en los bolsillos de su hakama, hasta que sus dedos apresaron el pequeño objeto.

Su colmillo destellaba como el oro blanco, y la gema en su centro arrojaba estelas de luz verde a las estalactitas y estalagmitas de la caverna.

Un objeto imperecedero, eterno y solido. Como su amor por ella.

Todavía le dolían las encías, pero había valido la pena. Lo había ido a buscar ese día, más Toutousai estaba dándole los últimos retoques a la pedrería, lo tendría listo para dentro de dos días.

Ahora el anillo reposaba en su mano. Desde que pensara en crearlo, asistía regularmente a la tumba de Kikyou e incluso, soñaba con ella. Pero no era por cuestión de arrepentimientos, o culpas, o indecisión. Simplemente, cuando miraba hacia atrás y veía todo lo que ocupaba su presente. Se sentía bien. Ya no podía seguir anclándose al pasado. Por eso soñaba con Kikyou. Estaba despidiéndose de ella y del otro Inuyasha. A quien imaginaba siguiéndola hacia el Nirvana, mientras él yacía de pie en la tierra.

Miro nuevamente a la momia, la luz le arranco una centella al agujero de su pecho al mismo tiempo que un rayo de certeza le golpeaba a él la cabeza.

_**Cuando acepte permanecer en esta época, también acepte tener a mi cargo las tareas de una sacerdotisa. Exterminar youkai es una de ellas. **_

El corazón pálpito despavorido en su pecho, entretanto, Inuyasha se replegaba a toda máquina rumbo a la salida…

…siendo abruptamente rechazado por una barrera espiritual.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Ya sé lo que dije. Creí que las 10 páginas de La Amazona me retrasarían en la entrega de este capítulo, pero la inspiración favoreció más a este lado, así que aquí esta.

¡Ajo! ¿Así que esas eran las verdaderas intenciones de Inuyasha? ¿Una alianza?

¡Cuervos! ¿Y ahora qué?

Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias por todos los alertas, favoritos y sobretodo los Reviews!

No tengo mucho tiempo (mi madre quiere que apague la PC ¬/¬) asi que no puedo nombrarlos como es habitual. Lo siento (de nuevo). Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Y pues, ¿Qué más? A ponerme a trabajar en las seis paginas que me faltan de La Amazona (tengo escenas que organizar, emociones que cuadrar…en fin…un despelote, pero estoy en ello. ^^)

Siempre es un placer leerlos. Cualquier, duda, sugerencia, critica…bien…queda por su cuenta.

Hasta el próximo cap!

Belle.


	5. IV Evanescente ¿owari?

**Evanescente **

_Es tal y como tú dijiste, solo una de nosotras puede estar en este mundo…_

_Y ésa, no soy __yo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome cayó de rodillas en medio de un montículo de desechos de youkai, respirando entrecortadamente mientras se sostenía el costado, e intentaba parar la hemorragia de la herida en donde antes había estado parte de su abdomen.

Con la otra mano, mantenía firmemente apretada una pequeña esfera de color púrpura contra su pecho.

_La Shikòn no Tama. _

Con la visión nublada por el agotamiento, aferro el arco del monte Azuza con ambas manos para incorporarse sobre la masa de cuerpos inertes. La sangre negra formaba un charco espeso a su alrededor, dejando un vaho de putrefacción en el ambiente. Le tomo dos intentos reunir la fuerza suficiente para lograr equilibrarse sobre sus piernas, de hecho, dudaba que cualquier cosa que no fuese su propia voluntad pudiera tenerla en pie.

Miro en derredor, contemplando los resultados de su obra maestra. Había cadáveres por doquier: onis, serpientes, dragones…nada mas que los despojos de menor nivel del mundo demoníaco, confinados en ese lugar abandonado por la mano de Dios, y mancillado por la suya.

_Todo gracias al Kodoku_

Luego de pasar días perfeccionando sus técnicas de extracción de almas, la zona comenzó a quedar desprovista de youkais. Kagome visitaba todos los poblados cercanos, realizando exorcismos y purificaciones, abierta a la menor oportunidad para entrar en batalla. Su tenacidad comenzó a crear rumores entre los demonios, unos empezaron a emigrar por temor a ser purificados, y otros, se irguieron desafiantes a la "caza de la Miko".

Esos habían sido los menos afortunados.

Todos los días, en cada batalla, Kagome revivía nuevamente la leyenda de Midoriko, el youkai con el que ella había peleado era una fusión de todos aquellos de la misma especie que se habían revelado en su contra, eso era lo que le había dado la pista.

La shikon no tama era el producto de la fusión de cientos de almas demoníacas y el alma de una sacerdotisa, de modo que, si conseguía extraer la esencia de un youkai que poseyera las almas suficientes, entonces podría llevar a cabo su plan satisfactoriamente. Para ello, utilizo el Kodoku. Solo había escuchado de alguien que creara uno alguna vez. Naraku. Su propósito había sido crear un youkai lo bastante fuerte como para convertirse en su nueva armadura, obligándolos a luchar uno contra otro en una pugna sin cuartel, donde el vencedor absorbía los poderes del caído.

Naraku había buscado el poder, en su caso, Kagome buscaba las almas.

Ella había presenciado todas las peleas, con lo que a penas se detenía en la aldea para descansar. Hasta que el último de los youkai quedo en pie, un enorme dragón de más de ocho metros de altura, que escupía bolas venenosas, tenía la habilidad de recolectar almas y podía dividirse así mismo en mil clones sólidos.

Esta noche, con la luna como testigo, Kagome Higurashi había extraído todas las almas del monstruo. No es que hubiese sido tan fácil como pensaba en un principio. Había tenido que permitir que el youkai se alimentara de sus almas- con lo que casi logra que este se tragara su esencia por completo - a fin de que, al momento de darle la estocada final, pudiera crearse el balance de energías, espiritual y demoníaco.

A diferencia de Midoriko, la nueva Shikon no Tama, no había salido disparada de su pecho, sino de su costado, donde había residido al ser traída de vuelta a este mundo en su cuerpo.

En conclusión, la perla de las cuatro almas estaba en la época de las guerras civiles una vez más, con la única misión de hacer realidad el deseo de Kagome.

Un deseo que tendría que ser realizado lo más pronto posible, antes de que se muriese desangrada allí mismo, en el interior de una cascada donde reposaban los restos de miles de demonios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha exclamo una maldición mientras era estampado por trillonesima vez contra la dura pared de piedra de la cueva, las estalagmitas vibraron a causa del impacto y unas ligeras motitas de polvo se desprendieron hacia el suelo. Del resto, todo continúo en una calma impoluta, como si él no llevara horas batallando con la malparida barrera, en lo absoluto.

Le había dado con todo lo que poseía, ni siquiera el Meidou Zangetsuha había podido borrarla de la faz de la Tierra.

Frustrado hasta los infiernos, Inuyasha se apoyo en la Tessaiga -otra vez- preparándose para volver a atacar.

Tenía que haber un modo de romper la maldita barrera. _Tenia _que haberlo. Siempre lo había. Tessaiga jamás le había fallado.

- Carajo, esto se esta alargando demasiado. ¿Por qué mierda no puedo destruirla? – voceo, poniéndose en guardia.

Maldita fuera Kagome.

No había querido creerlo cuando lo descubrió, pero no había dudas, la esencia emanaba de la Kekkai pertenecía a Kagome. Ella había estado jugando con él todo este tiempo, había previsto que él liria a ese lugar, esperando el momento justo para sacarlo de la partida… pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba tramando?

Que Kami se apiadara de él, porque si Kagome planeaba seguir el destino de Midoriko…

¡KAZE NO KIZU!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Todos los caminos conducen a Roma._ Evoco la pelinegra, en el ínterin que se apeaba cuidadosamente del caballo y se plantaba en el pasto crecido que bordeaba los terrenos del Goshinboku.

El árbol sagrado lucia esplendido esta noche, con las luciérnagas danzando en sus copas, como si conmemoraran una fecha especial- Y quizás lo fuera, en cierto modo- , entre tanto, los grillos frotaban sus patas para agregarle música a la atmósfera.

Como si fuese un amigo al que no viese desde hace años, Kagome cojeo con toda la prisa que le otorgaron sus piernas y se derrumbo en las ramas del árbol, sintiéndose instantáneamente reconfortada por el amplio tronco del roble, que tantas veces la había acunado cuando parecía que el mundo iba a caerse a pedazos.

Ése árbol, representaba su mundo entero. Protagonizaba los mejores capítulos de su vida. El Goshinboku había atestiguado el nacimiento de Sota, su leyenda había servido de puente para que Jii-san vendiese sus mercancías, allí había conocido a Inuyasha, había llorado por el, había aceptado sus sentimientos, allí habían consumado su amor… ese árbol había sido el pilar de sus sueños y de su existencia…

Y ahora, seria el que la acompañase en su extinción.

Kagome registro en las mangas de su Kosode, apresando la pequeña esfera rosácea en su puño.

Curioso, la perla lucia exactamente igual a su antecesora, una replica perfecta…

Sonrió con presunción, mientras las memorias desfilaban en su mente…

Idénticas, más _no_ iguales. – se corrigió, soltando una carcajada.

La perla palpito, como si le entendiera.

Shikon no Tama, estoy lista para pedir mi deseo. – pronuncio. No había necesidad de perder más tiempo. – Por favor, llévame cincuenta y cinco años hacia el pasado, la noche previa al amanecer del encuentro de Inuyasha y Kikyou.

En cuanto termino de formular la oración, la perla se elevo etéreamente en el aire, parpadeando intensamente hasta que un enorme haz de luz consumió toda la realidad, y ambas, tanto ella como Kagome, quedaron suspendidas en la nada.

La potencia de la luz era tal que la pelinegra tuvo que cubrirse los ojos, y para cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaba nuevamente recostada en las raíces del árbol. Solo que el mismo había perdido el centro donde su corteza formaba un rombo, aquel sitio donde el cuerpo de Inuyasha había sido clavado por la flecha de Kikyou.

Algo que no volvería a ocurrir.

Incorporándose con dificultad, aprovecho el entumecimiento producido por la hemorragia para avanzar hacia el lugar donde todo había comenzado realmente: la cueva del bandido Onigumo.

Procurando recoger la perla, que descansaba a sus pies, la metió en los bolsillos de su hakama y avanzo con paso decidido con rumbo al sendero que discurría en dirección a la caverna.

El aire en este tiempo era el mismo, con el mismo cielo y las mismas estrellas... ¿seguirían siendo iguales cuando ella ya no estuviera?

Vaya tonterías que pensaba en un momento como este. – se reprendió en su fuero interno.

Tuvo la precaución de mantenerse alejada de la ruta de la aldea – por si acaso Kikyou estuviera atenta a las fuerzas extrañas – y dado que no podía sentir el aura de Inuyasha a los alrededores, no tenía nada que temer.

La caverna estaba protegida por una planta enredadera que oscilaba con la brisa, una luz intermitente se proyectaba en el interior, acompañando los lamentos de un moribundo.

Kagome se inclino para abrirse paso a los adentros del refugio del bandido. Onigumo yacía tendido en una esterilla, vendado de pies a cabeza, con los orificios necesarios para que su boca, su único ojo útil y las aletas de su nariz, pudieran seguir ejerciendo sus funciones.

Para su sorpresa, el hombre estaba dormido, no obstante, a juzgar por su semblante dolorido, lo mas seguro es que estuviese teniendo una pesadilla, de allí el origen de los gemidos.

Kagome se compadeció de él, aun cuando sabia que era el alma corrupta de este hombre la que había dado nacimiento a Naraku, aun cuando fuese tuviese merecido lo que le estaba ocurriendo por todas las tiranías que había cometido a lo largo de su vida…ella se dolía por él.

Por que, al final, Onigumo solo había respondido a los anhelos que tenia todo ser humano: el quería poseer y ser poseído por alguien, quería ser reclamado, amado.

Impulsada por esos pensamientos, extendió su brazo para acariciar el pedazo de piel visible del rostro, la reacción fue inmediata. El hombre se sobresalto y abrió su único ojo ipso facto con todas las alertas encendidas, hasta que la miro, y hubo un vestigio de calor en su mirada antes de que el resentimiento le oscureciera el semblante…

El resentimiento por desear lo que no podía tener…

- Así que estas aquí, otra vez, Kikyou. No deberías andar sola a estas horas de la noche, podría haber youkais escondidos en las sombras, esperando para matarte y por lo que he oído, tus poderes espirituales han descendido considerablemente. – dijo, riendo con malicia.

Kagome opto por no revelar su verdadera identidad, si Onigumo se tragaba el cuento de que ella era Kikyou, las cosas resultarían mas fácilmente.

- Estoy aquí solo para verte a ti, Onigumo. – replico con voz afable. – Vine para cumplir tu deseo.

El bandido se carcajeo.

- No mientas, Miko. Me repugnas tanto como yo a ti, solo vivo para ver el día en que tu cara muestre una expresión de odio.

- Tal vez, sea cierto. – murmuro Kagome, rodeando con sus brazos el maltrecho cuerpo del villano. – Pero eso no es todo lo que deseas, ¿verdad?

- Que… ¿Que estas haciendo? – el corazón de Onigumo se salto un latido cuando la mujer lo acuno contra su pecho, abrazándole con sumo cuidado, como si él fuese algo muy preciado.

No, eso no podía ser. Onigumo no conocía la bondad o la misericordia, ni tampoco entendía lo que era entregarse voluntariamente a otros. Él había vivido para quitarle a otros todo cuanto pudiese, había corrompido a vírgenes, había matado, había robado las riquezas de cientos de señores feudales y había reducido a cenizas cientos de aldeas.

Nunca había sido querido por nadie, y nadie nunca le había sostenido con la calidez que esta mujer le proporcionaba en ese momento.

Onigumo recordó entonces cuanto la deseaba…a ella. Kikyou. El que ella cediera tan sumisamente ante él.

- Olvídalo todo Onigumo, estoy aquí, contigo…nada mas importa. Ni el pasado, ni el presente, ni el futuro. Solo el ahora. ¿Me dejaras estar contigo?

_Dile que no, tú odias a esta mujer. Te esta engañando, trama algo, ella…_

- Si, Kikyou. – rogó, sintiéndose como la piltrafa que era por pedir algo que no merecía. – Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Kagome cerró los ojos y lo apretó más fuerte, hundiendo el rostro en la coronilla vendada del bandido. Eso es, podía sentir como el alma de Onigumo se calmaba, había dudas, rencor, pero también había un dolor muy profundo…ella purificaría su corazón, le concedería este sueño de felicidad para que pudiera ascender libre al Nirvana.

- ¿Qué es lo realmente quieres, Onigumo? – pregunto.

El bandido trago. _Esta tramando algo…_- Solo…yo…- no lo digas, estupido. – no quiero estar solo nunca mas.

Ya esta, lo había hecho. ¿Era esa la razón por la que se sentía como si flotara? No, él no tenia tanta imaginación, y desde luego, no había sobrevivido todos estos años por ser un imbecil…

- ¿Quién eres tú? – demando amargamente.

- ¿Quién quieres que sea?

- Tu cara, déjame verla.

Kagome sintió un escalofrió, ¿la había descubierto Onigumo? Pero obedeció, si se negaba solo serviría para aumentar las posibles sospechas del bandido.

- Luces exactamente igual a ella. – murmuro, escudriñándole con desconfianza. – Pero…aun así, no pueden ser la misma.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Onigumo guardo silencio por un instante, como si meditara su respuesta.

- La mirada de esa mujer siempre luce calmada e impasible. La tuya, por otro lado, demuestra…

- ¿Qué?

- Fortaleza. Dolor. Determinación. Esta todo allí, tan claro como un cristal. Es la mirada de alguien que ha vivido por y para sus sentimientos, la verdadera Kikyou jamás expondría sus emociones a otra persona.

Kagome sonrió, y entonces, Onigumo estuvo seguro de que podría tocar el paraíso.

- Yo soy Kikyou. – apunto ella. – Compartimos la misma alma, somos la misma persona, yo represento todos los sentimientos reprimidos de Kikyou. Soy su _yo_, libre.

- No dejes de sonreír. – pidió el bandido. – Si sigues sonriendo, quizás mi alma pueda ser salvada.

Kagome lo hizo. Y lo sostuvo todo el tiempo, incluso después de que el bandido se dejo ir y exhalo su ultimo aliento, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Arrastrada de regreso en el tiempo, Kagome observo el horizonte. La perla de shikon se había desvanecido poco de pues de devolverla a _"su" _época actual y el embotamiento se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo.

Había funcionado, todo. Estaba segura, el que sus piernas se hubiesen vuelto traslucidas y comenzaran a evaporarse era la prueba de ello.

Así es como debía ser. Si Kikyou no era traicionada, no moriría prematuramente y, por ende, no desearía reencarnar.

Por lo tanto, la existencia de Kagome ya no era necesaria, y eventualmente desaparecería, como todo lo demás.

Solo esperaba que esta vez…Inuyasha pudiera ser feliz.

Sonrió una vez mas al viento, al cielo, y a todo ser vivo que estuviese contemplándola esa noche, mientras Kagome desaparecía completamente…

….para siempre….

O eso pensó, porque un par de ojos color esmeralda ocultos en la penumbra, estaban convencidos de que _"para siempre" _no significa tanto tiempo como algunos creen.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

….

…

….

Bien, y llegamos hasta aquí de veras mil gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de estos 4 capítulos, y con esto…he de decirles que….

AUN NO ES EL FINAL…^^ jejejeje…bien, la verdad es que no lo sé…he tenido abandonado el proyecto por cuestiones de estudio- y soy partidaria de los que piensan que "para que algo salga bien, debes dar el 100% de ti mismo en ello"-, ciertamente, lo pensé una y otra vez mientras escribía este cap, y estoy segura si obtendrá la misma calificación que sus predecesores…todo dependerá de ustedes. Si desean que continué, pondré lo mejor de mi para complacerlos, si no…lo dejamos hasta aquí y…bueno, nos creamos el final hipotético que a cada quien le habría gustado…se los dejo a su imaginación ;)

Saludos.

Y un gran Abrazo.

**Belle**


	6. Rostro Borrado Trama II

**Rostro borrado **

_Kikyou, no deseaba reencarnar. Pero su anhelo de reencontrarse con Inuyasha fue más fuerte, incluso en la muerte, y la perla de Shikon que desaparecería con ella, le concedió su deseo. _

_Esa es la razón por la que yo existo: un error. _

_**¡Eso no es cierto!, tú existes para mí, para conocerme.**_

_Inuyasha jamás pudo perdonarse por perderla…incluso invocó a la muerte para ir tras ella al otro mundo. _

_Él nunca podrá olvidarla. _

_**¡Para ya, tonta! Lo estas malinterpretando todo de nuevo.**_

_Por eso, he decidido devolvértela, Inuyasha. _

_**¿De qué estás hablando? **_

_Espero que esta vez seas feliz._

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha despertó sobresaltado sobre la rama del viejo arce que había elegido para dormitar. Su corazón latía más rápido que una prole de caballos salvajes y su frente estaba perlada de sudor. ¿Qué demonios andaba mal con él? Se suponía que debía estar acostumbrado a tener pesadillas. Luego de la muerta de su Oka, todo lo que hacía era revivir la noche en que una manada de youkais le sorprendió robándoles su alimento y le persiguieron hasta un peñasco, donde él había hallado refugio en una saliente. Cansado por la persecución, y con el hambre royéndole las entrañas, había aguardado pacientemente a que los demonios se marcharan, aferrándose a la esperanza de que, algún día, él se convertiría en un youkai más poderoso que todos ellos y mataría a aquellos que osaran burlarse de él…esa escena se repetía en su mente una y otra vez cada noche.

No obstante, algo le decía que en esta ocasión no habían sido youkais iracundos los que habían acudido a atormentar sus sueños…

El canto de la alondra le sacó de sus cavilaciones, anunciando la llegada del alba.

Apartando esos pensamientos absurdos, saltó a tierra firme. La ansiedad martilleando en su pecho. Inconscientemente se había tardado más de la cuenta reparando en los detalles del bosque con sus sentidos sobrenaturales. Echaría de menos la sensación de libertad al correr, el cosquilleo en la nuca cuando se acercaba una tormenta, la satisfacción de emplear sus garras para dar el golpe de gloria contra un enemigo…

No. Él condenadamente que no estaba arrepintiéndose. Iba a renunciar a su lado demoniaco para vivir junto a la mujer que amaba. Hoy sería el comienzo de una nueva vida junto a Kikyou.

Se volverían compañeros eternos, formarían una familia y envejecerían juntos.

Frunció el ceño cuando una oleada de malestar le anudo la garganta. No tenía sentido. Y la sensación no amaino conforme se aproximaba a la colina donde la miko lo esperaba.

Ella ni siquiera lo sintió llegar, lo que le pareció extraño, ¿estaría algo mal con sus poderes espirituales?

- Kikyou. – dijo para advertirle de su presencia. Y casi se sorprendió de recibir una mirada cálida y una sonrisa. Esta era su querida Kikyou ¿o no?

- Inuyasha, llegas tarde. – ella fingió que se enfadaba, encogiéndose de hombros. La perla de Shikon brillaba tenuemente en sus manos.

Él se rascó detrás de la cabeza. – Tsk. ¿Qué estás diciendo, perra? Fuiste tú la que dijo que nos encontraríamos en cuanto el sol naciera en el horizonte.

Kikyou se echó para atrás. Él percibió su confusión pero ella no dijo nada, simplemente negó con la cabeza. – Está bien. Lo que importa es que estas aquí. ¿Listo?

_No._

- Si.

Ella buscó la protección de sus brazos, apoyando las palmas en su pecho. Él recostó la mejilla en su coronilla, incapaz de manejar el cúmulo de sensaciones conflictivas que se alojaban en su fuero interno.

_¿Qué esta pasándome? _

Todo lo que quería era cuidar de esta frágil mujer por el resto de su existencia, llenar el vacío que la soledad había cavado en ella y brindarle la libertad que merecía.

¿Por qué de pronto no parecía correcto? ¿Por qué le extrañaba sentir el flujo de su vida bombeando tibiamente en su cuerpo, cuando había disfrutado de él desde el primer contacto?

- Inuyasha. – ella susurro su nombre, separándose solo un poco para encararle.

Él había creído que Kikyou tenía los ojos más hermosos del mundo. No es que hubiese cambiado de perspectiva pero…

Ella se puso de puntitas, sus labios acortando peligrosamente la distancia de los suyos, cerró los ojos, sus pestañas rozando las arreboladas mejillas…

Inuyasha sabía lo que vendría a continuación, se besarían y él probaría la ambrosia de sus labios por primera vez. No se movió ni un ápice.

_**Siempre quise hacer esto cuando estaba viva…**_

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina. Era una sensación con la que estaba muy familiarizado, gracias a esta había sido posible que se conservara de una pieza y sobreviviera la pubertad.

Abriendo los ojos, alejo a Kikyou, escudándola tras su espalda.

- Tenemos compañía. – Gruñó suavemente, explicándole el por qué de su repentino rechazo.

- Youkai. – ella afirmo, dejando entrever la amargura en su voz. – La perla los ha atraído.

- No te preocupes, Kikyou. No permitiré que te toquen.

Ella se mantuvo a cubierto, ignorando el súbito pinchazo de dolor ante la inflexión de su tono, como si estuviese aliviado por desembarazarse de ella. No. Debían ser imaginaciones suyas.

Esperaron en guardia, a contraluz. El sol iluminando las copas de los arboles primigenios al tiempo que una tanda de demonios surgía entre la maleza.

**Fin del prólogo.**

**

* * *

**Feliz Navidad, año nuevo y demàs! No leyeron mal, no me equivoque. En efecto, este es el pròlogo de la segunda trama de SDNK titulada "Rostro borrado". Muy pronto, el primer capitulo de esta segunda parte. ^^

Saludos.

Belle.


	7. I

**I**

**

* * *

**

_Magnifico_, era la palabra correcta que describiría a Inuyasha en batalla. Su aura destilaba un magnetismo letal que emanaba hasta la raíz de su cabello, delatándose en el modo en que sus músculos se contraían al adoptar la posición de combate. Sus zarpazos habían sido certeros, arrancando de un tajo la piel de los huesos mientras sus colmillos quedaban expuestos en una sonrisa triunfal con cada enemigo caído.

La disputa duro lo mismo que una exhalación suya, y cuando él se volvió a mirarla, Kikyou atisbó un brillo malicioso en sus ojos…un brillo que dejaba en claro el lado oscuro de su naturaleza. Entonces supo que sus planes se habían ido al traste.

En su condición actual, con su cuerpo acumulando tanta energía negativa dentro de sí, la influencia de la perla solo lograría empeorar el estado de Inuyasha y su propia pureza se vería afectada por él. Y debido a la debilidad que presentaban sus poderes en estos días, aquel era un riesgo que ella no podía permitirse correr.

- Lo intentaremos en la próxima luna llena. – le dijo. – Cuando la luna este en la cúspide de su esplendor. – _y mis poderes se fortalezcan bajo su luz…_completo para sí misma.

- Lo siento, Kikyou. – Inuyasha chasco la lengua, apenado.

Sus manos le dolieron por querer tocarle, ahuecar su barbilla rebelde y obligarlo a encararle, pero no podía hacer eso sin verse perjudicada por la corrupción en su _youki. _

_Si solo pudiéramos ser ambos normales._

- Está bien. – tendrían que conformarse con aquellas escuetas palabras de consolación por ahora. – No ha sido culpa tuya. - Ella ajusto el rosario de la perla sobre su níveo cuello –donde Inuyasha se había demorado en una ocasión, murmurando que le complacía el suave aroma a gardenias de ella – el gratificante recuerdo, pronto se vio empañado por el peso que le achacaba su carga purpurea, y Kikyou rumió su frustración en silencio, sin exteriorizar; porque el _sentir_ algo se considera una grave transgresión para una miko, una muestra de debilidad; de la misma manera que la ingenuidad era un pecado para alguien que vagaba entre dos mundos, sin ser parte del uno ni del otro, como el hibrido que yacía de pie ante ella, erguido en su pose de salvaje indómito.

Ella le contempló con nostalgia.

Eran quienes eran, y sin embargo, aquí estaban, dos almas cansadas de la soledad, revelándose contra la injusticia del destino…, el destino… ¿Qué tal si este era un presagio de desgracia?, ¿Y si esto no debiera ocurrir?, ¿Estaba siendo ella egoísta al desear un poco de felicidad para sí misma?, ¿Acaso, en la condena de su eclipse, estaba exigiendo un precio demasiado alto para su auto-beneficio?

- No faltare a mi palabra, Kikyou. – la voz de Inuyasha la rescata de sus cavilaciones. – Me transformare en humano y tú nunca mas tendrás que luchar, ni estar sola, porque yo te protegeré. Solo espérame un poco más, hasta la próxima luna llena.

La mirada de él brillaba como abalorios de oro, y su voz ronca no admitía arrepentimientos.

_El está verdaderamente decidido_, pensó, al tiempo que una risa platinada nacía en su garganta, seguida de una sensación de alivio al ser testigo de un ceño fruncido y una mueca gruñona por parte del semi-demonio.

- Tsk. ¿Qué es tan gracioso, perra?

- Nada. – dispenso Kikyou, bajando de la colina. – Es que de verdad me gustas, Inuyasha. – le confiesa sin miramientos, sin temor de sentirse descarada. Es lo que más le complace de su compañía, con Inuyasha no está atada a normas ni a limitaciones de carácter, es libre de ser ella misma con él.

Un rojo esplendido abochorna el rostro de su querido hanyou, y su corazón se acelera de orgullo. Mientras pudiera provocar ese tipo de reacciones en él, todo seguiría valiendo la pena.

_**Yo, quería protegerla por siempre…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Onee-sama. – Kaede dice, en lo que arranca un ramillete de manzanillas del prado y lo arroja en un cuenco. - ¿Inuyasha se siente bien?

- ¿Huh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le inquiere ella a su vez, pescando algunas hierbabuenas. El invierno estaba acercándose, y necesitan reunir todas las hierbas medicinales que puedan antes de que su frio abrazo escarchado ponga al bosque a invernar.

- No sé, ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente. Incluso me llamo "Kaede-baba" una vez. ¡Y eso que solo tengo once años! – se encogió de hombros, enfurruñada. – Él es tan extraño.

- Escucha, Kaede. Es muy difícil para alguien a quien nadie le ha mostrado nunca compasión, el ofrecérsela a otros. No es fácil para Inuyasha relacionarse con la gente, por eso debemos ser pacientes con él. ¿de acuerdo?

- Hai, hai. – respondió su pequeña hermana, sonriendo cuando Kikyou le alboroto el espeso pelo castaño oscuro de la coronilla.

- Muy bien. Con esto es suficiente. – anuncio la hermana mayor, incorporándose. La brisa vespertina izándole el lacio cabello azabache. – Por cierto, ¿Cómo se encuentra el bandido Onigumo estos días?

La carita infantil de Kaede empalideció como si la hubiesen acusado de un crimen imperdonable, el cuenco produjo un golpe sordo sobre la tierra al resbalar de sus manos.

- Yo…yo ha-hace semanas que no le visito, hermana. – balbuceo horrorizada.

_Kami-sama. _La preocupación por el discapacitado bandido la movió a acudir en su busca. Kaede la siguió, mortificada por el miedo que le tenía al hombre y sintiéndose culpable por su irresponsabilidad. Kikyou no le reprendió, en el fondo, la autentica responsable era ella, había sido consciente de que el hombre invalido requería de su constante atención y aun entonces, se había dejado seducir por sus patéticos sueños de libertad, olvidándose de su lugar y el juramento pronunciado delante del panteón Shinto.

_»__Sana las almas heridas, y regresa a la luz a aquellos que caminan a ciegas en la oscuridad, esa es la voluntad del supremo Kami-sama._

Se detuvo en seco delante de la entrada de la cueva, anticipando el grito de sorpresa de su hermana menor al hallar la morada…deshabitada.

-.-.-.-.-

El olor de Kikyou se entremezclaba con los zarzales, perdiéndose en la boca del bosque. Un ligero perfume almizclado le acompañaba, Keh, seguramente la mocosa estaba con ella. Eso le tranquilizo, un poco, jamás lo bastante como para bajar por completo la guardia, en esta época la clave de la supervivencia radicaba en el más astuto, lo que dependía de tu habilidad para conservar tu pellejo. No es que dudara de la independencia de Kikyou, pero ahora estaba él para protegerla, y pensaba tomarse su papel muy en serio. No iba a dejar que se le escapara.

La luz del sol se filtraba entre las copas de los arboles, lanzando destellos claros sobre la ruta no trazada entre la maleza. Aumento la velocidad, ganando impulso para atravesar el último tramo de arbustos que lo separaba del claro que se encontraba más adelante. Se cubrió el rostro con las mangas del aori rojo y saltó, aterrizando diestramente en el suelo.

En esta parte no había arboles que escudaran el bosque del astro rey, espaciándose alrededor de un relieve empinado, coronado por una cueva abandona. Frunció el ceño ¿Qué motivo habría tenido Kikyou para venir a ese desolado lugar?

- ¡Onee-sama, son flores! – la estridente vocecilla de Kaede hizo eco en el interior.

- Onigumo. – murmuro ella aterciopeladamente. Acuclillándose encima del montículo de flores de campanilla que había nacido sobre la silueta de la esterilla donde residiera el bandido. – Tu alma fue salvada ¿eh? – dijo, acariciando los pétalos de una flor que se mecía bajo el murmullo de la corriente eólica del exterior. Algo tan puro, no podía haber nacido por obra de un youkai. No, esto había sido la intervención de alguien con un aura inmaculada. Su energía, aunque débil, seguía envolviendo a la cueva con su calidez. No se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes, se sentía tanta paz.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Kaede chillo, arrojando el collar de capullos que estaba elaborando.

Kikyou ladeo la cabeza en su dirección, de nuevo, sus sentidos habían estado pobres, no había podido detectar la presencia de Inuyasha. El hanyou se hallaba recostado en una de las paredes de piedra, los brazos pegados a los costados, los ojos cerrados, entretanto, las aletas de su nariz se expandían al aspirar profundamente.

_Esta esencia…me resulta, familiar. _

- ¿Inuyasha? – Kikyou le saca de su ensimismamiento. Su delicada mano se posa en su hombro, ligera como una pluma. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Keh. No es obvio. Vine a asegurarme de que no te pase nada. – ladró. Cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ese asunto de manifestar abiertamente sus sentimientos. A decir verdad, lo detestaba. Pero…ya que Kikyou se esforzaba por revelarle sus emociones a él, lo justo era que le correspondiera en igual medida.

- Estabas… ¿preocupado por mi?

Giro la cara para preguntarle si era estúpida por cuestionar lo evidente, cuando los labios de ella tiraron de los suyos en un corto roce.

- Gracias. – ella le sonrió, feliz.

- ¡Onee-sama! – Kaede aulló. - ¡Se supone que no tienes permitido hacer eso!

Kikyou le dio la espalda para volverse hacia su hermana. – Kaede, ¿acaso, conoce el amor de restricciones?

La enana abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin saber que argumentar. Finalmente, se dio por vencida, y se fue tras su hermana mayor, quien elevo una muda plegaria en nombre del difunto (un tal Onigumo, le explico más tarde) y, a continuación, se dispuso a salir de la caverna.

Inuyasha se quedo congelado unos segundos más, su cuerpo reacio a recibir las órdenes de su cerebro. Básicamente por dos razones:

La primera, el beso de Kikyou, el cual, a pesar de la dulzura de su gesto, no había generado el menor cambio en él.

Segundo, la fragancia impregnada en el aire de la cueva, ese maravilloso aroma que se le hacía conocido…si bien no lograba recordar de donde.

¿Lo estaría confundiendo? Imposible, su olfato nunca le fallaba.

Entonces… ¿a quién pertenecía tan exótico perfume?

Y… ¿Por qué de pronto sentía como si tuviese un hueco en el pecho?

- ¡Inuyasha, vamos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De modo que así se sentía la _no existencia._

Igual que estar suspendido en un abismo, oscuro y sin final. Honestamente, se le antoja un tanto aburrido, simplemente caer, caer y…continuar cayendo. No necesita el oxigeno para respirar, en realidad, ni siquiera tiene pulmones para hacerlo. Aunque debe reconocer que sería bueno si pudiera, un método de romper con ese tedioso palpitar que zumba en la nada, originado de ningún sitio.

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva en esto, quizás no el suficiente para volverse loca, de repente sea porque no posee un cerebro que razone. Hace mucho que fue extirpada de su cuerpo. No obstante, aun es capaz de evocar la motricidad de abrir y cerrar los dedos, el cosquilleo que le producen sus cabellos al azotar sus mejillas, la sensación de sus piernas juntas mientras desciende.

Su espalda toca una superficie acuosa, las calmas aguas se alteran con ondas en lo que ella es sumergida. No hay frio, ni calor, tampoco preocupación por ahogarse. Se deja arrastrar, no es que tenga muchas opciones.

_Kagome… _

El zumbido cobra significado conforme se hunde. Es un nombre.

_Kagome…_

Ummm, ese nombre, tiene la sensación de que es importante para ella.

_Kagome…despierta. _

Abre los ojos, por inercia. Una intensa luz la cubre de arriba abajo, tan potente que se ve en la necesidad de taparse los parpados con el antebrazo.

Por fin, planea en terreno solido. Se descubre a si misma de rodillas, con las palmas apoyadas en la tierra húmeda. Al principio, su memoria no distingue el lugar. Es un sitio angosto y cuadrado, con paredes adoquinadas. Incomoda, se revuelve, acordándose mecánicamente de que tiene piernas. Su talón tropieza con una piedrita y resbala.

Auch. – Kagome mete una mano bajo su muslo, de súbito, siente que se le va el alma a los pies.

Aquel objeto, largo y filoso no era una piedrita, en lo mas mínimo, era un hueso.

Aterrorizada, alzo la mirada.

_No, no, NO._

Condenadamente que ella NO estaba en el fondo del pozo devora-huesos.

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el cap número 7 de SDNK! Es tarde señoras y señores…aproximadamente las 11 de la noche, creo…pero, dado que este es el único chance que tengo para escribir, prefiero aprovechar la oportunidad y adelantarles este trabajo…se lo merecen, gracias por su paciencia y atención!

Belle


	8. II

**II**

* * *

_Kagome, Kagome… _

_El pájaro en la jaula._

_¿Cuándo, cuándo saldrás de ella?_

_Rodeada, rodeada…_

_Saber cuándo me dejaras salir es lo único que deseo._

_La promesa que una vez hice (…)_

_(…) Fue un sueño…_

En un arbusto bajo, junto a una casa vieja, una pareja intercambia besos clandestinos.

Kikyou aparta la mirada en la distancia y se concentra en el grupo de niños que juega a los pies del templo. Tomados de las manos giran en círculos y entonan a coro una melodía tradicional. Su hermana Kaede yace arrodillada en el centro, formando parte del juego.

Desde donde se encuentra tiene una vista bastante amplia de la aldea. El aire lleva consigo el aroma de las campanillas y el sol brilla en lo alto del cielo. Su pequeño mundo jamás había sido más hermoso..._más ajeno_. Kikyou pestañea, descolocada de repente. Abajo, los niños siguen cantando.

_Kagome, Kagome…_

_El pájaro en la jaula._

_¿Cuándo, cuándo saldrás de ella?_

_Encadenada, encerrada…_

_Cuanto puedo hacer es contemplar el amanecer…_

_Sola, observo la luna…_

Rojo. El horizonte se ha teñido con el color de la sangre. Kikyou no puede moverse, el oxígeno se le estanca en el pecho. Los latidos de su propio corazón le desbordan los oídos. Intenta pronunciar un nombre pero sus labios no se despegan. El carmín desciende sobre ella, ¿será aplastada? ¡No! ¿Por qué, por qué? Su cuello está en tensión ¿qué es lo que trae puesto que tanto le pesa? Sus manos palpan, frenéticas, hasta asir una forma diminuta y esférica: es la Shikon no Tama.

En la aldea, las mujeres miran con fervor a sus maridos.

Kikyou quiere ir hacia ellos, quiere soltar la perla, quiere correr entre los humanos y servir al máximo propósito femenino. No obstante, todo parece haberse alejado de ella…no, es ella la que siempre ha estado lejos.

El aroma de las campanillas cobra mayor fuerza en el viento.

A leguas de distancia, los infantes siguen coreando la canción de Kagome.

_Kagome…_

.

.

.

- Iré contigo. – dijo (más bien gruñó) Inuyasha.

Kikyou escondió una sonrisa tras la manga de su traje, fingiendo acomodar su carcaj. – Está bien.

El hanyou rechinó los dientes, convirtió su boca en una línea fina. Daba la impresión de estar reprimiendo algo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha?

Los aldeanos les miraban, el ambiente se había vuelto denso. Inuyasha ignoró las señales y, guiado por su naturaleza impulsiva, se inclinó.

- Sube a mi espalda, así llegaremos más rápido a ese lugar que dices.

Hubo un jadeo colectivo. Aquello había sido una grave transgresión y los ojos no ocultaban su desagrado. El hecho de que Kikyou estuviese frecuentando la compañía de un híbrido había alterado los nervios de muchos, sin embargo, mientras fuese visto como el asunto de una miko cumpliendo su deber hacia las almas perdidas no habría ningún problema. Ahora, el aceptar la proposición de Inuyasha sería juzgado como un gesto demasiado íntimo. La gente diría que el corazón de la sacerdotisa estaba siendo corrompido por un demonio…la confianza del pueblo se quebraría…

_Si sólo pudiéramos ser libres._

Kikyou parpadeó para aplacar el escozor de las lágrimas.

- Levántate, Inuyasha. No te he pedido que hagas tal cosa. – ordenó con firmeza.

Nunca olvidaría la manera en que él la contempló mientras le obedecía. En sus orbes doradas brillaban la rabia y la humillación.

…

_Era su segundo día en camino hacia el norte._

La respiración del caballo vibraba bajo sus piernas, ligeramente acelerada debido al trote.

A pesar de su cuita, la presencia plateada de Inuyasha le vigilaba a través de las copas de los árboles.

Fuera de su alcance, pensó, igual que en aquel sueño...

- Inuyasha…

No logró reaccionar a tiempo.

Los onni se plantaron en la tierra envueltos en remolinos de shouki. La perla los había atraído. Kikyou se aferró a la brida de su montura lo mejor que pudo conforme el equino daba cabezazos y se incorporaba cuan largo era sobre sus patas traseras.

- ¡Kikyou! – El semi-demonio la puso a salvo antes de que sus energías flaquearan. Una vez en el suelo, el primer instinto de ella fue tensar el arco.

**- Kikyou, ese es el nombre de la miko que custodia la perla de Shikon. – **dijo uno de los ogros.

**- Es una lástima que se haya vuelto incapaz de luchar contra la esencia maligna de la perla. **

_¿¡Incapaz de luchar!? _Repitió Inuyasha en su fuero interno, haciendo crujir sus garras y echando un vistazo a la sacerdotisa por encima de su hombro. La expresión de Kikyou no admitía flaquezas.

**- En verdad debe hallarse en una situación desesperada**. – río el más robusto, goteando saliva de sus prominentes colmillos. - **¿Por qué se vería obligada a escudarse tras un miserable híbrido entonces?**

- Bastardo, ¿a quién llamas…? – la flecha sagrada paso silbando cerca de su oreja izquierda, impactando directamente en el repugnante cuerpo del onni. La purificación fue instantánea.

Kikyou ya tenía preparado su siguiente disparo. – Lo has visto, ¿cierto? Ríndete y tal vez te guardes de correr el mismo destino. – le advirtió al único ogro restante. La piel verdosa de éste se había oscurecido de ira y temor.

**- ¡Perra!**

Cegado por el odio, el onni de tres cuernos hizo ademan de atacarla. Inuyasha lo despachó al infierno con su _Sankon Tesso_.

- Keh. No eran más que unos habladores. ¿Kikyou estás bien? – preguntó, girándose para encararla. La miko respiraba con dificultad, recargando su peso en el arma. – ¡Kikyou!

- ¡No te acerques! – le previno ella, aunque su voz fue apenas un susurro.

Luego perdió el conocimiento.

…

Olía a madera quemada.

Kikyou escuchó el crepitar de las llamas antes de admirarlas. La realidad se solidificó poco a poco y pronto reconoció las paredes de una cabaña. ¿Dónde estaba? Más importante todavía ¿¡seguía la perla en su poder!? Le bastó con un registro fugaz de sus ropas para confirmarlo. Todo en orden.

- Kagome, Kagome…el pájaro en la jaula…

_Esa canción otra vez. _

Una niña paliducha accedió al angosto habitáculo a través de la esterilla que hacía las veces de puerta. Su altura y su porte coincidían con el de su hermana Kaede, sus delgadas manitas abrazaban un cúmulo de verduras contra su pecho; seguramente las usaría para condimentar la sopa de pescado que hervía en el fuego.

-… ¿Cuándo, cuándo saldrás de ella? – canturreaba en tanto aproximaba su carga hacia la cacerola de barro.

- Disculpa…

La niña pestañeó en su dirección. El rostro infantil cambió de la sorpresa a la alegría en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Al fin despertó, señorita! Espere un momento, ¡Oka! – llamó, asomándose fuera de la cabaña. - ¡Oka, dile a Inuyasha-sama que la señorita recuperó el sentido!

Kikyou se incorporó sobre la cama de paja que las anfitrionas habían cedido para su descanso. Comprobó el lugar y localizó el carcaj con flechas y el arco depositados en un rincón.

- Sí, sí ya te oímos, Wakana. – contestó una voz de soprano en el exterior, precedida por el eco de pisadas.

- ¡Kikyou!

- Inuyasha.

El hanyou tenía arremangadas las mangas de su aori y sostenía una red llena de peces sobre su hombro. El semblante –según su costumbre- se apreciaba ceñudo y desconfiado, si bien esta actitud no parecía surtir efecto en la madre o la hija.

- Miko-sama. – saludó la mayor de las féminas, su indumentaria de aldeana manchada de tierra, haciendo una venia. - ¿Se siente mejor? Ayer el señor Inuyasha venía por los campos de cultivo con usted y mi Wakana la recordó enseguida…

- ¿Me recordó? – Kikyou intercambió una significativa mirada con Inuyasha. Él no lucía más enterado que ella.

- ¡Así es! Y mamá no tuvo reparos en recibirlos en nuestra casa. – sonrió Wakana, exhibiendo una dentadura incompleta.

- Era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo fue usted quien rescató a mi hija de esos youkais…

- Lo siento, creo que me ha confun…

- ¿Pudo encontrarla? – interrumpió la niña. - ¿La Ciénaga de Oblivion*?

- ¿Ciénaga de Oblivion? – inquirió el hanyou.

- Es una dimensión más allá de la nuestra. Se piensa que su entrada está en lo profundo del Monte de las Ánimas...- explicó la miko. Su tono se impregnó de un matiz revelador al agregar:-…un lugar al que acuden las almas que quieren eliminar todas sus conexiones con este mundo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Les debo a tod s una inmensa disculpa. Las excusas para taponar mi ausencia son bastante comunes y recurrentes así que no desdoblaré un párrafo infinito acerca de ellas. A aquellas personas que me llamaron la atención respecto a la continuación del fic, les agradezco la insistencia y me disculpo por la tardanza (y eso va también para los que esperaron resguardados en el anonimato). Ojalá no hayan desistido con la historia y espero que el capítulo no derrumbe sus expectativas.

Sinceramente,

Belle.

Un tulipán rojo para ustedes. (Sí, todavía gozo de la desvergüenza de enviarles uno).

(*) **Ciénaga de Oblivion**, tomé prestado este nombre y las características ligadas a él de un videojuego llamado Folklore. (¡Aléjense de mí infracciones al copyright!)


	9. III

**III **

_Dedicado a Paula y a todos aquellos que no desistieron de esta historia._

* * *

_**La sacerdotisa que transitó por el camino de la sangre… **_

El río de los recuerdos es el último paso antes de descender al abismo de Oblivion, la prueba final: puedes elegir hacerte más fuerte a través de tus memorias o dejarte devorar por ellas.

_Más allá de esta barrera yace una mujer parecida a mí_, piensa Kikyou, ¿_debería intentar llegar hasta ella? ¿A qué se debe esta angustia que mortifica mi pecho?_

Un solo contacto con la kekkai que protegía el monte había bastado para devolverle su pureza a la perla y restaurar la energía espiritual de Kikyou. Su misión había terminado, era tiempo de volver a casa.

**_El hanyou que escogió la senda de la batalla para reprimir su lado humano... _**

— ¿Puedes transformarme en humano aquí? — Inuyasha lucía intranquilo, como si temiera a un enemigo invisible en plena luna nueva. Su estado de ánimo no había sido el mismo desde el encuentro con Wakana y su madre, parecía que la idea de que una mujer similar a ella estuviese vagando por esos rumbos lo hubiese afectado más que a la propia Kikyou...como si anticipara algo.

— No tienes remedio— la miko esbozó una sonrisa que formó pliegues a ambos lados de sus ojos, una sonrisa auténtica.

_Ella solía sonreír de ese modo...ella ¿quién? ¿en qué estoy pensando? _

— Me habría gustado hacerlo en el Goshinboku, tengo una conexión especial con él porque es un árbol que trasciende en el tiempo y todo lo que ocurra a sus pies nunca perecerá — dijo Kikyou, una brizna de aire hacía ondear su cabello — Pero puedo comprender tu ansiedad, yo tampoco deseo esperar más, lo haremos ahora. El aura de la montaña nos ayudará a repeler las entidades malignas y el sol brilla con intensidad — Kikyou extrajo la perla de Shikón de su chihaya, la esfera emitía un resplandor rosado.

— Pide tu deseo, Inuyasha.

_**Me gustas como hanyou, Inuyasha…** _

_Otra vez_. La mandíbula del semidemonio se tensa. Algo palpita dentro de él, pugnando por emerger ¿qué es, qué es? No es momento para dudar.

— Deseo convertirme en humano y proteger a esta mujer, por siempre.

_**Te libero de tu juramento. Es más, te libero de todo lazo que te ate a mí, Inuyasha.** _

La perla se elevó en el aire, frente a la enorme espalda del coloso durmiente que personificaba el monte de las ánimas. Su luz se volvió tan potente como el astro rey, encegueciéndolos.

_El nombre de esa mujer...esa mujer que se parece a Kikyou…¿cuál es?_

El agua se tornó oscura, preparándose para el próximo recuerdo a ser mostrado: un par de ojos esmeralda observaron a Kagome desde el fondo del río. El cabello rojo fue la confirmación de sus sospechas.

— Shippo — murmuró ella, inclinándose en la orilla. La boca del Kitsune se movía, gesticulando palabras cuyo eco iba poco a poco en crescendo.

_Que Kagome regrese, que no sea olvidada, que regrese._

Se vio a sí misma desaparecer ante el Goshinboku con la imitación de la Shikon no Tama mientras Shippo continuaba repitiendo su deseo entre los arbustos; luego la corriente borró el recuerdo.

De súbito, se sintió arrastrada hacia atrás.

La esfera de las cuatro almas se había desvanecido de la faz de la tierra.

Inuyasha permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sin percibir ningún cambio en su interior. Aún reconocía su fuerza y sus agudos sentidos permanecían intactos. Apretó los puños y sus garras se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos. Seguía siendo un hanyou.

— No lo entiendo ¿por qué? — la voz de Kikyou sonaba rota.

Él abrió los ojos, sus iris dorados nunca se le habían hecho más odiosos. — ¿Por qué no hemos cambiado? — insistió la sacerdotisa. — Pediste el deseo correcto, la perla desapareció ¿por qué no somos humanos? ¿Acaso dudaste?

_No, por favor, no quiero estar aquí,_ pensó Kagome, intentando volver a atravesar la barrera del monte ¿por qué había retornado al principio del camino? Era injusto. Todo era injusto.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — pudo escuchar la cuerda del arco estirándose. Kikyou e Inuyasha habían reparado en ella.

Kagome procuró usar su energía para escudarse, como esa ocasión en la que había protegido a la niña del youkai que trataba de matarla...pero no funcionó, continuaba tan visible como la sombra de los sauces sobre el suelo. Si tuviera corazón a estas alturas ya hubiera reventado como una granada. Se giró lentamente.

— Tú eres...

Allí estaba, en lo profundo, latiendo; y el pulso aumentaba, se inflamaba, lo colmaba todo, hasta derramarse por sus poros. Ese rostro, ese rostro que no había olvidado.

— ¡Kagome!

— ¡No te acerques!

— ¡Y un demonio! — Inuyasha corrió hacia ella, un aro se desprendió de sus ropajes en el trayecto.

Kikyou retiró sus armas, la mirada fija en el objeto brillante, se aproximó para recogerlo. Era un colmillo al que le habían ensartado una gema. Inuyasha…,había creído que sus únicas pertenencias eran el haori rojo y el maquillaje de su madre que él mismo le había obsequiado. ¿Sería posible que ese aro fuera para ella? Hizo ademán de buscar en su camisa la concha con el tinte carmesí, no lo halló. Estaba segura de tenerlo aquella mañana, cuando Inuyasha y ella habían pactado realizar la transformación…

_**¿Esa chica es más preciada para ti?**_

_ La mirada de Inuyasha es distinta al mirar a esa mujer_, Kikyou se incorpora.

— ¡Basta! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me recuerdas? ¡Te la devolví, te devolví a Kikyou!

— ¡Tonta! — él intentaba asirla, empero, Kagome era etérea entre sus garras. — ¿¡Qué fue lo que hiciste!?

— ¡Te di lo que querías!

— ¡No has comprendido nada! ¡Tú siempre sacas conclusiones apresuradas!

Ambas tienen la misma chihaya pero el cabello de Kagome, neblinoso como el resto de su ser, está atado en una larga trenza azulada, sus ojos son puro fuego y su nariz respingona es un tributo a la obstinación.

— ¡Cállate! _¡Oswari!_

¿El rosario Kotodama? La miko no da crédito a sus ojos, se suponía que ese rosario no debería haber sido colocado en Inuyasha. ¿Cuándo…?

_**Si estuviera viva hubiera sido yo la que habría curado el corazón de Inuyasha...** _

— ¡Joder, Kagome! — Inuyasha ruge, escupiendo tierra. — ¡Quiero estar a tu lado!

Una vez pronunciadas esas palabras, el mundo se difuminó en una acuarela de colores. Al recobrar la solidez, el lugar se había transformado: se hallaban en un espacio cerrado, flanqueados por paredes de piedra y hueso, una cueva.

— Así que era eso— Kikyou avanza hasta situarse en medio de la pareja, los ojos impregnados de tristeza. —Todo lo que ocurrió fue solo la ilusión de un recuerdo escondido en el alma que compartimos ¿no es cierto, Kagome?

La mujer que respondía al nombre de Kagome posó su traslúcida vista en ella.

— No. Yo cree una nueva perla, corregí los obstáculos de tu destino, Kikyou.

— ¿Y no alteraste otros destinos al hacerlo?

Sango, Miroku, Shippo…, los rostros de sus amigos fueron apareciendo uno a uno en la mente de Inuyasha.

— Inuyasha, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?

No supo si la petición venía de parte de una o de la otra, sin embargo, obedeció.

La mujer que salió de la cueva de Midoriko era su Kagome. Ella nunca le refirió los detalles de su conversación con Kikyou, aunque le preguntó si no lamentaba el no haber podido despedirse de ella.

— Ya me despedí de ella hace dos años — fue la respuesta de Inuyasha, conforme regresaban a la aldea de Kaede— Además...esa no era Kikyou, al menos no del todo ¿verdad?

Kagome negó. La Kikyou que había estado con él había sido solo una sombra, una evocación a la que Kagome había cedido su cuerpo mortal mientras su alma vagaba incorpórea en el limbo. El alma de la verdadera Kikyou, por otra parte, se hallaba en el Nirvana.

— Hay algo más — dijo la sacerdotisa. — Este anillo estaba en mi mano cuando recuperé mi cuerpo.

La alianza. Inuyasha suspiró, sería mejor hablar con honestidad y zanjar todos los malentendidos de una vez por todas. Le dijo a Kagome la historia, cómo había dado con la idea de crear una alianza para ella, el encuentro con el youkai de la aurora boreal, las visitas a Totousai y el rollo entero. Asimismo, le contó lo que el anillo simbolizaba para él.

— ¡Idiota! — chilló ella, golpeándolo con sus puños. — ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota? ¡Dos años, dos años de zozobra!

— ¿Quieres quedarte quieta para que pueda ponerte el maldito colmillo? — gruñó el hanyou.

— ¡Ja!

Listo. La alianza relucía en su dedo anular, fuerte, trabajada, imbatible e incondicional como el amor que siempre deseaba profesarle. Kagome tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

— ¿¡Y ahora por qué lloras!? — A pesar de todos los años transcurridos, las lágrimas seguían surtiendo el mismo efecto desarmante sobre Inuyasha.

— ¡Lloro porque estoy feliz, tonto!

— ¡De verdad que eres tonta, Kagome!

...Y a pesar de todos los años transcurridos, el efecto del oswari continuaba siendo demoledor.


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

** Sadame no Koi**

* * *

El deseo previo de Shippo a mi esfera anuló el poder de mi propia petición: no fui olvidada, no pude desaparecer.

_Un recuerdo alojado en el alma que compartimos,_ eso fue lo único que conseguí brindarle a Inuyasha, la ilusión de una época que permanecía intacta en mi espíritu pero que resultó tan frágil como una memoria de la infancia que un adulto intentara reconstruir. La Kikyou que le devolví no estaba hecha de polvo y huesos en esta ocasión, sin embargo, tampoco pertenecía completamente a este mundo, su existencia estaba ligada a la seda de los recuerdos y en cuanto reparó en ello, se produjo un quiebre y la estabilidad de la ilusión fue vencida por la realidad: Kikyou era solo un cuerpo alimentado por el deseo incumplido de aquella parte de nuestra alma que no había ascendido al Nirvana.

El maquillaje, el rosario, mi existencia, las advertencias de aquel mundo ilusorio que buscaba mantener los límites (los youkai, Wakana, la aprehensión, los sueños) y, finalmente, el desvanecimiento de la Shikon no Tama en un universo inalterado: Inuyasha continuaba siendo un hanyou; Kikyou, no se había convertido en una mujer ordinaria.

_Y estaban las voces,_ había dicho ella, mi otro yo, voces oscuras que colisionaban en su mente, voces que le hablaban de recuerdos que no habían tenido cabida en ese mundo.

_Llevo dentro de mí el recuerdo de mi propia muerte, una muerte manchada de traición. Hasta ahora, cada paso que he dado ha sido como caminar sobre hielo delgado, incapaz de detener la sensación de que el agua helada me tragará en cualquier momento...y aquí estás, tú eres Kagome, el ave enjaulada, y este cuerpo prestado te reclama… _

_¿Tienes idea de lo que es ser consciente de que no se suponía que existieras?_

Todo el tiempo, Kikyou. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Yo, que nací de un anhelo inconsciente de tu alma atormentada por las llamas. Yo, que fui alumbrada estando vinculada a dos mundos. Me diste un destino que yo no pedí. Renaciste en mí para hacerme vagar incompleta porque el objetivo de mi vida no podía ser cumplido en la época que me tocó. Tú deseaste regresar a la tierra de los vivos en una era alejada de guerras que te permitiera consumar aquél amor que te había sido arrebatado, no obstante, ¿cómo podías reencontrarte con tu amado cuando tú misma habías sumido a su alma en un sueño eterno? Inuyasha nunca logró reencarnar y, así como yo, su existencia fue dividida entre dos mundos: uno al que pertenecía, otro que le era ajeno y al que no podría adaptarse...ese otro al que pertenecía yo. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es ser forzada a asumir un destino que no comprendes, un destino impuesto por alguien más? Supongo que sí, después de todo, Naraku te arrancó la vida injustamente.

_Yo dudé, mi amor fue demasiado ingenuo._

Pero no lo suficiente como para no vacilar en escoger la muerte y pedir volver a ver a la persona que amabas...tú elegiste morir para seguirlo...a él.

_Tal vez no fue así. Yo conocía el poder de mis flechas, sabía perfectamente las consecuencias que acarreaba una flecha selladora. Si bien no pude matar a quien amaba, también sabía que no podría reunirme con su alma en el otro mundo. El odio me consumía —Kikyou miró sus manos, mis manos—, lo único que quería era que todo acabara, quería dejar de luchar, quería mi libertad...el infierno se abría ante mí y con la poca inocencia que restaba en mi interior pedí un nuevo destino. Elegí morir para ser libre, para renacer._

Kikyou me dijo otras cosas pero prefiero arroparlas en el silencio.

_Sadame no Koi,_ eso fue lo último que escuché antes de que nos fusionaramos. _Un destino de amor, eso fue lo que pedí._

oooo

— Kagome — Inuyasha acariciaba mi espalda desnuda con su garra, el dedo delineaba la curvatura de mi columna. Fuera de nuestra cabaña, la luna se erguía como reina de la noche.

— Dime — respondí, apegándome a su pecho, la distancia que había hecho mella entre nosotros hace dos años se había esfumado. Por fin estaba donde debía estar.

— Es probable que estés preñada...— Inuyasha tragó con dificultad.

— ¿Y qué pasa?

—...que lo más seguro es que des a luz un hanyou — su voz tuvo una flexión de tristeza.

Fue entonces que lo entendí, la verdadera renuencia de Inuyasha a tocarme por tanto tiempo…

— ¿Serán como tú? ¿Niños de cabello plateado y colmillos? — pregunté, girandome para encararlo, mis ojos abiertos como platos.

Inuyasha volvió a tragar. — Si tú no quieres...yo sé que los hanyous son un estigma…

— Cierra la boca. Cada niño que venga será bienvenido. ¡Más orejitas peludas! — sonreí, observando las orejas de perro de Inuyasha con excitación.

— Joder — dijo él, inclinándose para que sus orejas estuvieran al alcance de la mano; era un gesto íntimo, de absoluta confianza, sabía que él detestaba que alguien tocara sus orejas de ese modo. Y luego lo murmuró:— Te amo.

No pude responder de inmediato. El pecho se me llenó de aire, el pulso de mi garganta enloqueció, mis oídos se hicieron sordos a los sonidos de la oscuridad y solo repitieron esas dos palabras.

— ¿Puedes decirlo de nuevo?

— Keh. ¿Es que estás sorda, perra?

Me mordí el conjuro que tenía en la punta de la lengua, después lo mordí a él en el cuello. Los ojos de Inuyasha se encendieron, no iba a tener tregua esa noche...y tampoco la quería.

oooo

_Al otro lado del pozo está la familia que dejé atrás_, pienso, sobando mi vientre, todavía es muy pronto para notar algún abultamiento pero la nariz de Inuyasha ya ha dado el veredicto: tendremos un bebé para comienzos de otoño.

— Kagome — Shippo me sorprende por la retaguardia. Cada día me maravilla más lo rápido que crece.

— Ven aquí — lo invito, extendiendo mis brazos. Shippo hunde el rostro en mi pecho, inspira hondo, lo hace desde que tengo memoria.

— Te vi en el Goshinboku, sé lo que hiciste, intentaste dejarnos.

— Lo hice — traté de bajar el nudo que ardía en mi garganta, ¿cómo es que pude ser tan egoísta?

— Sé por qué lo hiciste y comprendo tus sentimientos, por eso te pido que entiendas los míos...no podía perder a mi madre de nuevo.

_Mi pequeño kitsune… _

— No lo harás— esta vez planeaba cumplir mi promesa.

— ¡Oi, enano! ¿Qué haces tan cerca de Kagome? — ahí estaba el tono autoritario de un macho emparejado.

Yo apreté más al niño zorro entre mis brazos. — Me hace compañía.

— Yo puedo hacerte compañía — gruñe Inuyasha, colocando un saco de arroz en el suelo, su paga por ayudar a Miroku a exterminar youkai en las aldeas vecinas. — Muévete.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero? — replica Shippo, su voz se ha hecho más grave.

— Una muerte prematura— Inuyasha hace tronar sus garras.

— ¡Kagome no es solo tuya, perro!

— ¡Keh! ¡Pues esa marca prueba lo contrario, zorrito! — acusó triunfal mi esposo, señalando los orificios platinados en mi cuello.

Las riñas de Inuyasha y Shippo, música para mis oídos.

.

_**¿Y no alteraste otros destinos al hacerlo?** _

¿Qué habría sido de las vidas de Sango y Miroku, de Shippo, del gigante Jinenji, hasta del mismo Sesshomaru si la Shikon no Tama no hubiera existido? ¿Que habría ocurrido si la perla no hubiese regresado a esta época y no hubiera sido fragmentada en mil trozos?

Ha caído la tarde, delante de mí, las hijas de Sango juegan a la orilla del río con su hermanito.

— Kagome ¿todo está bien?...actuabas muy raro ayer.

Miro a mi amiga, aprecio en su rostro la huella de todos los tipos de amor…¿qué habría sido de su destino si no hubiera conocido a Miroku?

— Todo está bien, Sango— digo, apretando su mano con cariño — Estoy en casa.

Mi querida taijiya sonríe y le devuelvo el gesto. A lo lejos, Miroku nos convoca para comer. El sol vespertino derrama sobre el espejo ondeante del agua la silueta oscura de los hijos que corren hacia el padre.

Nos sentamos en círculo, Inuyasha se ubica detrás de mí, sus brazos envuelven mi abdomen y su barbilla descansa en uno de mis hombros. Algunos aldeanos se nos unen junto al fuego, no hay miedo en sus ojos, reconocen a Inuyasha como uno de los protectores de nuestra aldea, atrás quedaron las leyendas del malvado semidemonio que atacó sus tierras para robar la esfera de los cuatro espíritus.

Se reparten los víveres, se cuentan historias alimentadas al calor de las llamas (Miroku inicia un cuento libidinoso que termina con un coscorrón por parte de su esposa)...los contemplo a todos, escucho sus risas y río con ellos, atrás dejé una familia y gané otra.

— ¿En qué piensas? — susurra Inuyasha en mi oído.

— Sadame no Koi — le respondo. — Al fin lo encontré.

— Ambos lo encontramos — afirma él, rozando mi vientre.

Una estrella prematura tirita en el cielo, cierro los ojos ¿qué deseo pediré? Volver a ver tu rostro mañana, tal vez.

**Fin**

* * *

**Después de tanto tiempo logré escribir esa bendita palabrita "Fin". Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto y siento si algunos consideran que es un cierre muy apresurado pero la culpa es de la pluma, por favor, no crean que lo hice así de manera despreocupada, de verdad quise darles un buen final. **

**Ahora bien, muchas, muchas gracias por seguir este fic, por compartir conmigo las vivencias que se mueven tras sus líneas, espero que ahora esté un poco más claro lo que sucedió entre Kagome y la ilusión de Kikyou (porque ella no era del todo real). De todos modos, trataré de resolver cualquier duda que les haya quedado suelta por allí.**

_**Mis tulipanes rojos para ustedes, gracias otra vez y hasta pronto,**_

_**Belle. **_

***_Sadame no Koi_ (según yo), es una construcción que debería significar "destino de amor", de no ser así, perdonen el mal uso del japonés y sepan que ése es el significado que guió este fic. **


End file.
